


Не друг

by CrazyAlice



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Friendship/Love, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-04
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-19 12:26:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8208010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyAlice/pseuds/CrazyAlice
Summary: ...Баки не знал, как объяснить матери и отцу — за кротким светлым взглядом Стива скрывается нечто большее и гораздо более тёмное. Агнец с двойным дном...Бета: Ли СаАвтор всегда со скепсисом относился к "чистой непорочной дружбе" Баки и Стива. Ну с чего бы звёздному мальчику Джеймсу якшаться с занудой Роджерсом? Поэтому да, немного размышлений о (не)большой и (не)светлой (не)любви между ними.У фика есть продолжение: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8659213





	

*******

Джеймс рассматривал старенькие истоптанные туфли и тонкие лодыжки. Туфли неуверенно переступали, мялись на пороге его дома, рядом с ними стояли детские сандалии, из которых торчали ещё более тонкие лодыжки, обтянутые застиранными колготами — если поднять глаза, то было заметно, как сильно у них оттянуты коленки.  
      — Джеймс! Джеймс!  
      Плохой знак. Обычно мать зовёт его Джимми.  
      — Джеймс, хватит висеть и подойди сюда.  
      Джеймс недовольно выдохнул. Подтянулся на руках, и мир вновь встал на место, с головы на ноги. Кровь отлила от покрасневшего лица, и Джеймс ещё секунду посидел на перилах, на которых только что болтался вверх ногами.  
      — Знакомься, Джимми, это миссис Сара Роджерс и её сын Стивен.  
      Джеймс кивнул, переводя взгляд с худосочной миссис Роджерс на её сына. Он знал его. Видел пару раз около крыльца дома доктора Форда. Сейчас же тот стоял немного позади своей матери, наполовину прячась за ней. Джеймс заметил, как он теребит её юбку, сжимая тонкий шёлк в своих бледных пальцах.  
      — Ну же, Джимми, покажи Стивену дом. Идите, поиграйте.  
      Теперь Джеймс посмотрел круглыми удивлёнными глазами на свою мать. Вот только этого сопляка ему не хватало! Джимми то, Джимми сё, посиди со своей младшей сестрой, покорми собаку, сбегай в магазин, забери рассаду у миссис Китон. И это всё за один день!  
      Сара всучила в руки сына свёрток с едой и подтолкнула в спину, тот нехотя переступил порог.  
      — Идём, — сквозь зубы сказал Джеймс.  
      Стивен сидел напротив него. Сидел и смотрел своими кукольными большими глазами. Хлопал длиннющими ресницами, которыми можно было отмахиваться от пчёл во дворе. Его тонкая шея торчала из широкого ворота рубашки, и голова казалась слишком круглой и крупной для такого хрупкого тела.  
      — Ты хоть говорить умеешь? — Джеймс разложил перед ним свои игрушки, демонстрируя, что совершенно не жадный, но тот так и не притронулся к ним. Стивен кивнул. Этот странный мальчишка страшно раздражал Джеймса. — Тогда скажи, сколько тебе лет.  
      — Восемь.  
      — Я думал, шесть.  
      Стивен пожал угловатыми плечиками.  
      — Я на год тебя старше, — Джеймс выпрямился и гордо приподнял подбородок, но, кажется, на Стивена это не произвело должного впечатления. Он продолжал сидеть на месте не двигаясь и моргать, Джеймс же чувствовал, как затекают ноги, и срочно хотелось размяться. Заняться хоть чем-нибудь. Он не привык торчать в выходной дома. Книжки быстро ему надоедали, как и игрушки, а играть в гляделки вообще было смертельной скукой. — Хочешь, пойдём во двор?  
      Мальчишка вновь кивнул.  
      Сара Роджерс уже ушла, и мать готовила полдник, запах свежих блинчиков приятно защекотал ноздри в предвкушении, но Джеймс стойко прошёл мимо кухни, волоча за собой неразговорчивого гостя на задний двор их небольшого дома. К полудню серые тучи рассеялись, так и не разродившись дождём, солнце слепило, и Стивен жмурился, рассматривая Джеймса, который принялся ловко взбираться на старую яблоню. Он был похож на паука — длинные руки и ноги умело цеплялись за ветки, подтягивая тело, пока ещё с детским круглым животом, вверх.  
      — Давай ко мне, — крикнул он, свесившись вниз головой. Стивен только еле заметно охнул и отскочил, видимо подумав, что Джеймс сейчас грохнется с дерева и раздавит его.  
      — Я не умею! — ответил он, высоко задрав голову, приставил ладонь козырьком ко лбу, прячась от солнца.  
      — Да что ты вообще умеешь? — возмутились сверху.  
      — Болеть!  
      — Болеть? — в серых глазах Джеймса блеснуло любопытство. — Как это?  
      — Да просто, берёшь и болеешь.  
      — Я так не умею.  
      Ветки беспокойно зашуршали листвой, когда Джеймс поторопился спуститься. Спрыгнув, он очутился вплотную перед Стивеном, оказываясь почти на голову выше него.  
      — Научи.  
      Болеть было выгодно. Пару дней раскалывается голова, кашель и температура, но зато после целые горы сладостей и почти неделя дома вместо школы. Джеймс любил болеть, но вот часто у него не выходило. Поэтому приобрести такой навык, который позволял бы ему заболевать по щелчку пальцев, показалось хорошей идеей. К тому же на оттачивание мастерства у него впереди были целые летние каникулы.  
      Но обучиться этому мастерству у Джеймса так и не вышло. Даже когда Стивен чихал на него и кашлял, он всё равно оставался здоровым. А потом он узнал про иммунитет. И про то, что прогуливать уроки можно не только по болезни, а просто так.  
      Стивену уже исполнилось четырнадцать, но он по-прежнему оставался ночевать у Барнсов, когда мать уходила на суточную смену. Сара, как и тогда, давала ему кулёк с едой: пару кукурузных лепёшек, завёрнутых в листья капусты. Джеймс навсегда запомнил его благодарные глаза, когда наутро перед его носом ставили тарелку с горячим омлетом.  
      Они так и не стали друзьями. Но между ними появились короткие "Стив" и "Баки". Стиву не под силу было угнаться за Джеймсом-Баки. Тот был на полтора года старше, рос быстрее, открывался этому миру охотнее, и мир в ответ принимал его. Стив же так и не смог перерасти свои детские болезни, с каждым годом он приобретал лишь новые. Он не гонял во дворе в мяч, не болтал с девчонками, не пробовал свой первый алкоголь или сигарету за углом дома Уоли. Для первого он был слишком медлительным, для второго плюгавым, а третьему мешала астма. С таким невозможно было завести дружбу, но обстоятельства всё же сталкивали их нос к носу.  
      Стив сидел на кровати Баки, лицом к двери. На его острых худых коленях лежала книга по скандинавской мифологии. Пожалуй, единственное, в чём он мог бы посоревноваться и даже выйти победителем, так это в количестве прочитанных книг. Баки припозднился — второй день он подрабатывал в кафе миссис Паргути — мыл посуду. Труд был не сложным, но унизительным, в округе все посудомойщицы были женщинами. Сильного, но пока ещё юного Барнса никто не хотел брать. Элементарно не было мест, а здоровых трудяг, желающих урвать работу, только прибавлялось.  
      — Привет, — Стив отвлёкся от книги. Его глаза с самого детства так и не изменили цвета. Вот у Баки они потемнели, из мутно-голубых превратились в металлически-серые, глаза же Стива так и остались светло-синими с тёмной окантовкой, которая придавала его взгляду выразительную глубину.  
      — Ты тут, — Баки впился укусом в яблоко, сладкий сок прочертил из уголка рта дорожку вниз по подбородку.  
      — Извини, — Стив выдохнул. Оба понимали, что они уже слишком взрослые, чтобы спать в одной постели, но Сару было невозможно переубедить, и сын для неё по-прежнему оставался беспомощным ребёнком, которого она боялась оставлять одного.  
      — Да ладно, — Баки подавил в себе накопленное за день раздражение. Несмотря на самостоятельность, Стив был болен, он никогда не рассказывал, но слухами полнился их район. Несколько раз он был одной ногой в могиле из-за ночных приступов удушья. И Баки иногда задумывался, осторожно представлял, что как-нибудь обязательно проснётся, а рядом Роджерс с посиневшим и опухшим лицом. Вот бы шум поднялся.  
      Надкусанное яблоко прочертило в воздухе дугу и приземлилось в узкие ладони Стива. Нет, Баки знал, что в случае приступа ему следует поджечь аптечную папиросу, которые тот днём хранит у себя в нагрудном кармане рубашки, а ночью одну обязательно держит на столе.  
      Они не дружили, но Баки странным образом привык к дохляку Роджерсу. Видимо, иммунитет Баки работал не только на его болячки, но и на всего Стива в целом. Но ещё с ним можно было говорить. Рассказывать то, на что любой "друг" махнёт рукой, обязательно перебьёт, желая поведать о себе. Стив же вникал, слушал с раскрытым ртом, принимая на веру любую приукрашенную ложью историю. В такие моменты Баки сам ощущал себя книгой, которую тот с упоением читает, погружаясь в невиданный мир такой простой повседневности любого бруклинского мальчишки.

 

*******

 

Баки шестнадцать, а мать кричит на него и таскает за ухо. Больно, но глупая улыбка так и не сходит с его лица. В его кровати, натянув одеяло до самого носа, лежит Стив и жмурится от очередной громкой ругани миссис Барнс. Баки знает, что Стив не привык к скандалам. Даже в шумной семье Барнсов. Баки прошёл в комнату и включил ночник, прижался спиной к двери, откинув голову, ударился об неё взлохмаченным затылком. Стив кулаком потёр глаза, пытаясь привыкнуть к свету, привстал на локтях, упёрся взглядом в Баки. Волосы того были всклокочены, и с левой стороны алело ухо.  
      Завтра в школу, а время уже перевалило за полночь. От Баки пахло бурбоном — дубовой бочкой, солодом и сандалом. Он выдохнул, облизнул вызывающе яркие губы, глаза его блестели от возбуждения, а Стив покорно ждал истории. Баки оттаскали за ухо не только за позднее возвращение. К тому же и пришёл он не сам, его вернули. Со скандалом и жалобами. Домой его доставил мистер Фишер чуть ли не пинками, наверно, вся округа слышал его низкий грудной голос, обещавший прихлопнуть мальчишку, если ещё раз увидит его около Марии. Мария — дочь мистера Фишера, ей восемнадцать, и она выше Баки даже без каблуков.  
      — Я её поцеловал, — Баки с размаху грохнулся на кровать, и та протяжно застонала, словно соседский расстроенный саксофон. — Я её много раз поцеловал.  
       Он закусил нижнюю губу, будто она всё ещё хранила вкус губ Марии. Стив покраснел, а уши запекло так, как если бы мать Баки именно его таскала минуту назад за оба сразу.  
      Следующие три дня подряд Баки ходил с гордо поднятой головой, сияя, как полированные фары новенького бьюика. И плевать, что кроме Стива никто не знал, что он зажимал уже почти взрослую Марию в её же комнате. Целовал её сладкий рот, словно они сошедшие с экрана Роберт Янг и Барбара Стэнвик. Адреналин бурлил в жилах, и, несмотря на позднюю осень, у Баки в душе расцветала весна, в его личном маленьком космосе вспыхнула и зародилась сверхновая.  
      После уроков он возвращался привычным маршрутом домой и витал в собственных мыслях, которые теперь диктовал взбунтовавшийся гормональный фон. Но всё же от будоражащей фантазии его отвлёк шум в переулке, который заканчивался кирпичной стеной. Баки с любопытством заглянул за угол, расслышав знакомые голоса.  
      — ... какого чёрта, сопляк!  
      Баки наклонил голову, за широкими спинами Роджера и Бобби не было видно, кому они выдвигают свои "претензии".  
      — Чего ты там пискнул?  
      Определённо, что пискнул их оппонент, Баки тоже не расслышал, но зато он узнал остроносые ботинки с отклеившейся подошвой на носках.  
      — Стив? — бровь Баки от удивления подлетела вверх, но не успел он сделать и шага навстречу, как послышался звук глухого удара. Это Бобби не выдержал первым и впечатал свой увесистый кулак в живот Стива, второй удар пришёлся в скулу. — Эй, народ!  
      Баки рванул вперёд, желая унять потасовку, в которую почему-то ввязался дохляк Роджерс. Спустя пару шагов Баки уже стоял между возбуждёнными драчунами. Бобби и Роджер всегда отличались взрывным нравом и исключительным отсутствием здравого смысла, но бить Стива! Он же безобиднее старушки Крюгер, та хотя бы может отвесить подзатыльник за сонливость на воскресной службе.  
      — Баки? Что ты тут делаешь? — Стив поднял голову, но полностью разогнуться так и не смог. Крепко обхватив свой живот, он скрючился пополам, с левой стороны у него была разбита губа, и уже просочилась кровь.  
— Как обычно, возвращаюсь домой, но, судя по всему, теперь защищаю твой тощий зад, — зашипел на него Баки. — Так, ребята, не знаю, каким уж образом этот глист перешёл вам дорогу, но размахивать кулаками — последнее дело.  
       Он шагнул вперёд, смело оттесняя громил. Нет, он не дружил с Бобби и Роджером, но и конфликтов между ними никогда не было.  
      — Он же дохляк, что делать будете, если прям тут скопытится?  
      — Так он первый, — Бобби неловко махнул рукой в сторону Стива. Баки даже хмыкнул, представив Роджерса дворовой шпаной, который нарочно ищет неприятности. Смех, да и только.  
      — Вы оскорбили мистера Финчера, — подал тот голос из-за спины Баки. Вот борец за справедливость. Капитан Детские Кулачки, Мистер Сорок Килограмм Отчаянья, Мститель Сейчас Только Подтяну Штаны — это уже про Стива Роджерса, начитавшегося геройских романов, где всегда побеждает справедливость. Так думал Баки. Раньше.  
      — Да, но...  
      Бобби стал глупо оправдываться и мяться на месте.  
      — Ну, вот и помирились, — Баки похлопал Бобби по плечу. Здоровяк лишь засопел, злобно поглядев вниз на Стива, Баки только и осталось фантазировать, что же такого ляпнул дохляк, раз настолько задел тугодумов Бобби и Роджера.  
      Джеймс не хотел заботиться о Стивене, но всё же, отчитав, он потащил его за собой, уговорив, что к месту ударов стоит приложить хотя бы лёд. С лица Стива не сходила еле заметная кривая улыбка. И от этой кровавой неуместной улыбки, с долей восхищения и даже благоговения Баки ощущал, как неприятно шевелятся на затылке волосы.  
      Ночью улицы умолкали, лишь иногда вскрикивали пьянчуги, соревнуясь по громкости с редким мяуканьем кошек. Баки не закрывал окно, и свежий ночной воздух гулял по комнате сквозняком, теребил тюль, холодил высунутый из-под одеяла кончик носа. Оставленная на столе баночка со спиртом источала резкий запах, и от него першило в горле. Стив не прекращал удовлетворённо улыбаться, даже когда Баки обрабатывал его скулу. Весь вечер они молчали, но первым не выдержал Роджерс.  
      — Ты с ней ещё встречался?  
      — С кем? — Баки приоткрыл один глаз, но поворачивать голову к Стиву не стал. Они и так лежали слишком близко друг к другу на тесной кровати, поэтому, если повернуть головы одновременно, то можно и лбами случайно столкнуться.  
      — С Фишер, — выдохнул имя. Баки улыбнулся, Стив мог видеть, как уголки его губ поползли вверх. И эта улыбка казалась кошачьей. Он не торопился с ответом, видимо, провалившись в воспоминания пьяного вечера, когда он смог почувствовать себя почти мужчиной.  
      — Нет, — ответил сипло, его голос уже почти переломился, сменился с детского высокого на более грубый, но бархатный. Соврал.  
      — М, — Стив кивнул. — Спокойной ночи.  
      Этой осенью Стив ещё несколько раз ввязывался в драки, будто специально подгадывая время и место, где должен был быть Баки. И тот вытаскивал его из передряг. Через раз. Когда не торопился на очередной киносеанс с Марией.

 *******  
  
      Снег кружил вторые сутки. Блестел под ногами, переливался радугой под светом фонарей. Дети смеялись, падали в мягкие снежные горки, ловили снежинки языком, не замечая мороза, словно он и не щипал их щёки и нос. Баки уже считал себя взрослым, поэтому только со стороны наблюдал, как его сестра с подругами звонко смеются, кидая друг в друга снежки и заваливая в сугробы с головой. Он только лишь перетаптывался на месте и дул на озябшие без перчаток пальцы, но упорно не шёл домой — мать обязательно заставит помогать накрывать рождественский стол. Раньше Баки любил Рождество. За подарки. Да, меркантильно, но распирающее чувство предвкушения волшебства никогда его не посещало. И вот, уже который год, самым большим подарком была еда на столе, большего никто и не ждал.  
      — Джимми!  
      Баки развернулся на оклик и тут же схлопотал снежком. Мокрый комок снега прилетел ему в лицо.  
      — Тётя Сара! — наигранно взревел он, тут же принявшись лепить снаряды, но ни один так и не достиг цели, нарочно облетая миссис Роджерс, но попадая по Стиву.  
      — Ну хватит, хватит, — Сара смеялась, пряча за собой сына, который, сжав губы в линию и выпятив подбородок, словно выдвижной ящик стола, пытался отомстить Баки, лепя очередной снежный шарик. — Простудишься ещё.  
      Последний снежок от Баки прилетел за шиворот сестре Ребекке.  
      Подарком от Роджерсов был яблочный пирог. Сара неуверенно переступила с ноги на ногу, поставив его на накрытый старенькой скатертью стол. Ей уже надо было бежать заступать в ночную рождественскую смену. Она вновь была вынуждена пользоваться гостеприимством Барнсов, оставляя на них сына. Стив сник, Баки видел, как он скрестил свои соломенно-тонкие пальцы на коленях. Возможно, он чувствовал себя обузой. Ему было неудобно, Баки было неудобно тоже. В его планы не входило развлекать Роджерса весь вечер и ночь, хотя тот никогда и не вменял ему это в обязанность. Стив мог быть тенью, порой Баки даже не всегда замечал его присутствие в своей крошечной спальне, тот, будто безликий, сливался со стеной, становясь тихим наблюдателем. Но всё же Баки, вынужденный изображать гостеприимного хозяина, ощущал дискомфорт. Не спрашивая разрешения, его заставляли принимать Стива, дружить с ним, делить комнату и кровать.

  
      Ребекка затаила дыхание, поднеся к лицу сомкнутые руки. Она уже раскрыла свой подарок, и теперь на её коленях лежала новенькая кукла с ярко-рыжей паклей волос. Наверно, дорогая. Возможно, что даже дороже, чем рюкзак Баки, который достался ему в виде подарка на праздник.  
      — Открывай, открывай, — подбодрила Ребекка Стива. Тот выдохнул и всё же потянул за конец вощёной верёвки. Его щёки покраснели, как и уши, поднял удивлённый взгляд.  
      — С-спасибо, но не надо было, мистер Барнс, миссис Барнс, — Стив поддел пальцем газету, обнажая упакованный альбом и набор простых карандашей.  
      — Скажи это Санта Клаусу.  
      Баки взглянул на своего отца, тот улыбался впервые за долгое время.  
      — Стив, теперь ты точно должен нарисовать меня! — выкрикнула Реббека, подбежав к нему. — И Джимми!  
       Баки хмыкнул, неожиданные подарки его почему-то не радовали. Его мутило, и он неосознанно хмурился, поглядывая на сконфуженного Стива. Его любили в семье Барнсов. Ставили в пример. И Баки каждый раз негодовал, рассматривая себя — сильного и красивого — в зеркале, представляя, что вот на месте его отражения окажется белобрысый задохлик. Что в нём особенного? Список болячек в его толстенной медицинской карте? Начитанный — любила повторять мать. Зануда — парировал тот. Прилежный. Буквоед — кривился Баки. Талантливый. Рисовать — увлечение девчонок. Внимательный — маменькин сынок. Тихоня — лжец. Баки не знал, как объяснить матери и отцу — за кротким светлым взглядом Стива скрывается нечто большее и гораздо более тёмное. Агнец с двойным дном.  
      Баки махнул головой, прогоняя из неё мысли о Роджерсе. Иначе так и до ревности недалеко. Ему, по-юношески жадному до внимания, было обидно делить своих родителей со Стивом. Особенно отца. Баки видел, с каким восхищением Стив на него смотрит, с трепетом, уважением и покорностью «правильного сына». Сам Баки таким никогда не был, с каждым годом общаться с отцом становилось всё сложнее. Табель оценок Баки не оправдывал ожиданий отца, как и ночные побеги из дома к новым друзьям, чья дрянная репутация гуляла по всему району, такая же успела прилипнуть и к Баки, словно дерьмо к подошве ботинок. И чем чаще на пороге его дома появлялся показательно прилежный мальчик Стив, тем сильнее ему хотелось вытворить какую-нибудь глупость.  
      Холодный ветер обдувал голую поясницу, проникая через коротенькое пальто. Баки аккуратно перелез через раму, оказываясь в своей выстуженной спальне. Свет не горел, и он чертыхнулся, чуть ли не опрокинувшись с широкого подоконника на пол.  
      — Баки? — Стив подтянулся в постели и сел, одеяло сползло с его плеч.  
      — Нет, чёрт возьми, Санта Клаус, ё-хо-хо.  
      Баки спрыгнул, и снег отлип от его подошвы, через минуту превращаясь в лужу на деревянном полу. Отряхнул подтаявшую белую крошку с волос и плеч, стянул с себя шарф и пальто. Глаза Стива блестели во тьме, и было видно, как он покосился на полупустую бутылку, которую Баки оставил на столе.  
      — Презент от Марии, — хмыкнул, свинтил крышку, крепкий портвейн булькнул в стекле, Баки пригубил.  
      — У неё был?  
      — Ага, — вот и очередная дурь, которую вытворил Баки. Но в штанах по несколько раз на дню становилось слишком тесно, и Мария казалась именно той, кто решит эту проблему. Он ошибся. Баки упал на кровать в ноги, раскинул руки, а после рассмеялся.  
      — Она выходит замуж. За Скотти! За барана Скотти.  
      — Из бакалейной лавки на углу?  
      — Именно, — Баки разочаровано выдохнул. Главного приза на Рождество он так и не получил. Зря были потрачены накопленные сбережения, но не просить же Марию возвращать подаренный ей шёлковый платок, за который она всего-то отплатила сухим поцелуем в щёку и сочувствующей улыбкой. Обидно стало до рези в животе, и замёрзшие яйца тогда показались тяжелее обычного.  
      — И ладно, она мне никогда не нравилась.  
      — Что?  
      — Что?  
      Баки привстал и всмотрелся в лицо Стива, тот отвёл взгляд и уставился в стену с таким интересом, будто на ней распустились подснежники.  
      — А какие тебе нравятся? — Баки упёрся в матрас локтем, а ладонью в висок, глаза его блестели. Ему вдруг стало любопытно, что в голове у сопляка Роджерса. Ведь не только уроки? Быть может, он даже рисовал обнажённых девушек, Баки так бы и делал. У него был бы целый альбом женских грудей. Но Стив лишь пожал плечами. Весь его вид говорил, что он не будет делиться подобным. — Брюнетки, блондинки? Или рыжие, как кукла у Бекки?  
      — Брюнетки, — буркнул.  
      — Уже что-то, — Баки развернулся к столу и потянулся за бутылкой. Обхватил губами липкое сладко-горькое горлышко, сделал пару глотков и передал портвейн Стиву. — Пей.  
      — Я не…  
      — Не умрёшь от нескольких глотков.  
      И Стив послушался. Понюхал — приторно, напоминает подгнивающую грушу. Сделал неуверенный глоток — терпко, приятно обожгло.  
      — Ну, вот ты и лишился первой девственности, — Баки рассмеялся, он был уже пьян, и в голове гулял ветер. — Пей, пей.  
      Он коснулся донышка и подтолкнул бутылку, Стив вынужденно запрокинул голову, но не успел проглотить так много, как портвейн уже полился из уголков его губ, в горле нестерпимо запершило от алкоголя, и он закашлялся, окончательно расплёскивая содержимое. Перед глазами стало мутно от слёз, в носоглотке начало неприятно саднить, и Стив уверенно оттолкнул руку Баки, державшую бутылку.  
      — Дырявый рот, — хмыкнул тот и облизнул влажное горлышко. Портвейна не осталось совсем.  
      — Извини, — Стив осмотрел свою футболку, которая теперь стала мокрой, на груди расползалось тёмное пятно, словно кровь от вражеской пули.  
      — Чёрт с тобой.  
      Баки стянул с себя одежду, оставшись только в белье, лёг со своей стороны, чувствуя, как кружится пьяная голова. Спать не хотелось, но было нестерпимо скучно. Стив сопел рядом, вытянувшись под одеялом, так и не сняв мокрой футболки. Чудак. Ветер скулил в щелях, пытаясь проникнуть сквозь стены, зима выдалась холодной, но сопляк Роджерс ещё ни разу не заболел. Иначе Сара брала бы выходные, чтобы выходить сына, и он бы не ночевал у Барнсов. И Баки перед сном думал бы не о нём, а об Эшли из параллельного класса, представлял бы, какие у неё нежные пухлые руки, как пахнут шея и волосы… Гадство. Он прикрыл веки, выдохнул, надеясь, что вместе с этим в воздухе растворятся и раздражение, и неуместное возбуждение, которое уже не могло скрыть покрывало. И под тонким одеялом становилось всё теснее, и ладони жгло от желания прикоснуться к себе. Кровь словно устремилась вниз шумным потоком, концентрируясь в напряжённом животе. Тяжёлое тело, вытянутое по струне, приклеило к жёсткому к матрасу, вдавило. Воздух стал желейным, а плечо, что соприкасалось с плечом Стива, закололо, между ними прошёл невидимый разряд.  
      Баки так и не рискнул поднять век, не подсмотрел даже одним глазом, затаившись, он лишь слышал и чувствовал. Рука Стива несмело скользнула под его одеяло, холодные кончики пальцев будто невзначай соприкоснулись с жёстким бедром. Напряжённая минута стала вечностью. Дыхание у обоих было глубокое, но тихое. _Они же спят. И всё происходит случайно._ Баки выдохнул сквозь зубы, тело охватила паническая дрожь, когда Стив пробрался под растянутую резинку трусов, но желание оттолкнуть развеялось, не успев даже толком зародиться. Слишком горячо стало под одеялом, слишком сильно распирало грудную клетку, слишком сладко тянуло в животе. Чувство стыда смешивалось со сладострастием. И узкая рука Стива на удивление показалась чугунной, тяжёлой и сильной, но нежной и умелой. Он обхватил крепкий член Баки, оголил головку от крайней плоти, обвёл пальцем, зная, что стоит размазать пока ещё скудный секрет. Баки не имел представления, закрыты ли глаза Стива, или он смотрит на него, вглядывается в профиль, закусывая свои иззябшие губы, жадно дышит, впитывая запах молодого пота и желания. Горят ли от стыда его уши, покрылись ли впалые щёки привычным румянцем.  
       Баки безмолвно раскрыл рот, инстинктивно подался вперёд, навстречу резким скользящим движениям, раздвинул ноги. Кровать провокационно поскрипывала в тишине, отсчитывая каждый толчок во влажную ладонь. Раз. Два. Три. Хватило совсем чуть-чуть, и Баки выгнулся, коротко застонав. Когда он восстановил дыхание, а кровь в висках стихла, то Стив уже лежал к нему спиной, словно ничего и не было. Баки проморгался, в уголках глаз было почему-то влажно, обветренные губы жгло, в горле пересохло, но лень было идти за водой. Усталость навалилась вместе с осознанием случившегося, но чувство стыда, наоборот, отступило, эгоистично провозглашая, что минута позора принадлежит не ему, и Баки взглянул на взъерошенный белый затылок. Стив обнимал себя за скошенные узкие плечи, и, казалось, не дышал.

 

*******

 

 Полуденное солнце было тёплым, даже слишком. От него не спасали занавески, словно кто-то пролил ведро с жидким золотом — скудная мебель и пол утопали, плавились в свете. В комнате витал застоялый запах долгого сна и молодого пота. Баки свесил ноги, коснулся обшарпанного нагретого пола. Было душно, и кожа казалась липкой, блестящей, как если бы его обмазали подсолнечным маслом, будто воскресную плюшку, которые печёт мать. Голова трещала, а глаза сопротивлялись пробуждению — он упорно надавил на них основанием ладони. Бекка терпеливо ждала за его спиной, сверлила взглядом, шумно дыша через нос, смешно шевеля ноздрями. Это она его разбудила, без стука вбежав в комнату. Её звонкий голос вырвал из плена сна и теперь зудел в подкорке « _смотри, это Стииивен меня нарисовал_!». Она тыкала в лицо Баки листом, но рисунок карандашом расплывался, превращаясь в одно серое пятно. Вялое тело охватило раздражение, и он зло оттолкнул сестру.  
      — Выйди, — со сна голос Баки был хриплым и глухим. Ребекка постояла ещё с полминуты, после, капризно топнув ногой, она выбежала из спальни. Баки потёр лицо ладонями, разгоняя кровь, окончательно просыпаясь; с кухни тянуло выпечкой, его живот заурчал.  
      Мать суетилась возле плиты, поэтому не сразу заметила Баки. Тот прислонился плечом к косяку, наблюдая, как она расправляется с печеньем, снимая его с горячего противня. Она мурлыкала какой-то простой мотив, но песня не была знакомой, как и строгий взгляд, которым она никогда не одаривала по утрам раньше. Стоило ей развернуться, как улыбка сошла с губ, а густые брови нахмурились.  
      — Значит, проснулся, — она стянула с себя цветастый фартук и вытерла об него ладони. Баки кивнул, прошёл в кухню, потянулся к печенью, но тут же получил хлёсткий удар по руке. — Позови сначала отца и Стивена к столу.  
      — Стива? — лицо Баки вытянулось от удивления.  
      — Да, Стивена, он помогает отцу в гараже. В отличие от тебя.  
      Опять Стив, за утро он уже два раза услышал это имя. Стивен тут, Стивен — там. Чёрт бы его побрал. И что он забыл в его доме в выходной?! Баки со скрипом развернулся на пятках и пулей вылетел во двор.  
      Солнце ослепило, моментально нагрело чёрную макушку. Баки смолил сигаретой, наблюдая за отцом и Стивом. Первый ковырялся под капотом фордора, задрав перепачканные рукава рубашки выше локтей. Пучеглазый форд, скорее всего мистера Крюгера, казался совсем новеньким, но отец то и дело зло шипел сквозь зубы ругательства, заглядывая в его нутро. Стив же изредка подавал необходимый инструмент, торопясь зарисовать очередную обнажившуюся деталь. Как мило, значит, его альбом теперь пополнится не только скучными портретами и котами, вылизывающими свой тощий зад. Баки сплюнул, руки спрятал в карманах широких брюк, шаркнул подошвой, вздымая охряную пыль; позавтракать он решил в кафе, для этого как раз имелось лишних пятьдесят центов.  
      Весь оставшийся день он провёл на пляже. Вода ещё не прогрелась, и он заходил максимум по колено, уворачиваясь от брызг отчаянного Дерека, который с воплями вбегал в ледяную воду. Дерек учился в последнем классе, как и Баки, но был старше на два года, отчего его мнение всегда было авторитетней.  
      — Сегодня вечером отправимся в Бей-Ридж, — Дерек промокнул свои рыжие волосы полотенцем. Его загорелую кожу покрывали жемчужные капельки воды, за спиной садилось солнце, утопая в океанской синеве. Он не спрашивал Баки, он ставил его перед фактом. Тот лишь кивнул, перехватывая полотенце, на фоне здоровяка Дерека он выглядел сосунком. У того были широкие плечи и сильная грудь, медвежьи лапищи, такие нравятся девчонкам, одной рукой можно зажать их тонкие запястья, второй юркнув под юбку. Дерек так и делал, Баки же только наблюдал, краснея от его наглости и того, как девчонки плавятся от его приставучих грубых ласк. — У меня кое-что для тебя есть.  
      Дерек подмигнул и сжал голое плечо Баки своей лапищей. Они дружили, вернее, Баки хотелось угнаться за старшим товарищем, чтобы выбить себе место на улицах серого Бруклина, а сделать это одними своими кулаками было чертовски сложно. Дерек же опекал его, чему-то учил, чему-то учился сам, правда, не подавая вида. У Баки всегда хорошо работала смекалка, он знал, через какие дворы проще и быстрее улизнуть от полиции, а ещё он умел обаять, и эта черта была полезна, когда они небольшой компанией из четырёх человек обчищали прилавки, пока тот флиртовал с продавщицей.  
      Вдоль залива Бей-Ридж быстро застраивался, особенно на западе разрастались состоятельные загородные резиденции. Баки плёлся немного позади Дерека и Уоли, разглядывая красочную жизнь за окнами домов, жителей которых, казалось, никогда не коснётся бедность. Сделав круг, до Баки в последнюю очередь дошла бутылка с креплёным вином, её они стащили в первом бруклинском супермаркете. Баки сделал глоток, вино обожгло пищевод и пустой желудок, вечер стоял душный, кружилась голова, ворот рубашки душил. Уоли о чём-то шутил, а Джеймс рассматривал его огромные оттопыренные уши, светящиеся под жёлтыми фонарями и напоминающие абрикосовые леденцы, которые так любит Ребекка. Пройдя ещё метров восемьсот по недавно положенной брусчатке, они свернули в противоположную сторону от залива, устремившись к незасыпающей Пятой авеню. В коленях Баки зудело, как если бы под кожу запустили сотню маленьких жучков — первая стадия опьянения — одновременно свербёж и пружинистость в гуттаперчевых ногах.  
      — Джимми, я слышал, у твоего старика в гараже стоит фордор, — Дерек обернулся, его и без того узкие глаза были сощурены, точно ввинчиваясь в Баки. Тот, подтверждая, кивнул и запулил камнем, попавшимся под ногу, в урну.  
      — Ага.  
      — Прокати, — подал голос Уоли. — Ну чего тебе стоит взять тачку твоего старика.  
      — Это не его тачка, а Крюгера.  
      — Да мы только кружок навернём, не ссы, ничего не случится.  
      Баки пожал плечами, так и не дав согласия. Если отец прознает, то ему влетит, возможно, даже посадят под домашний арест. Но прослыть трусом было страшнее. Они же крутые парни!  
      Около паба асфальт был грязным, Баки обошёл лужу сомнительного вида. Слева от двери, упершись в свои колени, стоял какой-то мужик и хватал ртом воздух, под ботинками растекалась его же содержимое желудка. Дерек впихнул Баки в узкую дверь, ведущую в злачное местечко, радиоприёмник крутил задорный свинг на полную мощь, но шум голосов заглушал его. Весёлые компании облепили барную стойку, как мухи сладкий ободок тарелки. Пожалуй, Баки со своими товарищами были тут самыми юными.  
      — Три пинты пива, — Дерек оттопырил пальцы. — Мэгги здесь?  
      Бармен кивнул.  
      — Зови.  
      Мэгги оказалась мулаткой лет тридцати пяти. Её кучерявые волосы были не забраны и толстой проволокой, образуя пышную шапку, торчали в стороны. Бордовый корсет плотно облегал её, утягивая и без того тонкую талию, контрастирующую с тяжелым задом и полными бёдрами. Она подошла к троице, притормозила перед Дереком, окинула его игривым взглядом.  
      — А вот и твой сюрприз, — Дерек обернулся к Баки, тот отлепился от стакана с пивом, облизнул белые пенные усы. Глаза его расширились от удивления, став металлически-тёмными.  
      — Чего?  
      — Мэгги, это добряк Джимми, Джимми — это прекрасная Мэгги.  
      Мэгги утянула его на улицу, она провела его сквозь узкий переулок, крепко держа дрожащую ладонь. Она изредка поворачивалась к парню, и тот отмечал, что даже в свете фонарей видит, как много на лице косметики, но она всё равно не может скрыть её возраст. Ярко очерченные винные губы были вызывающими, пухлыми, блестящими. Мэгги улыбалась, и её белые зубы сверкали в полутьме, Баки в ответ лишь опускал густые ресницы, упираясь взглядом в носы своих пыльных ботинок. Волнение охватывало дрожью и лёгкой тошнотой. Не иначе Дерек и Уоли решили над ним подшутить, а то с чего бы такое попечительство. Он даже про себя не мог произнести слово «проститутка», хотя прекрасно и осознавал, что Мэгги именно из «этих», а ещё он прекрасно знал, сколько стоят их услуги. Таких денег Баки не имел, но Дерек ясно дал понять, что это «подарок», тот самый сюрприз, о котором он говорил на пляже.  
      Она толкнула его, припечатала к кирпичной стене, ладони с длинными ногтями своевольно сжали бока. Мэгги ластилась, словно кошка во время течки, которая трётся о ножку стола. Баки охнул и зажмурился, чувствуя, как её руки без предупреждения коснулись ширинки.  
      — Хороший мальчик, — промурлыкала на ухо. Плавно опустилась на корточки, утопая острыми каблуками в сухой земле. Кровь шумела в голове Баки, лоб покрылся испариной, он приоткрыл один глаз, когда Мэгги сдёрнула с него штаны сразу с трусами. Ну вот, сейчас обязательно выскочат Дерек и Уоли! Будут ржать, тыкать пальцами… Но тишина. Слышалось только дыхание Мэгги, горячо опаляющее его член.  
      — Чёрт возьми, Иисусе, — Баки выдохнул и вновь вдохнул, впился ногтями в мягкие ладони, плотно сжав кулаки. Потрясающе! Влажно, тепло и безумно мягко. Он взглянул вниз, пошлый рот Мэгги жадно заглотил его член, словно хот-дог, затем вновь выпустил. На нежной коже остался тёмный след от помады. Баки неосознанно потянулся к жёстким волосам, но отдёрнул руку, как только опустил веки. Совершенно дикая картина предстала перед его глазами. Он представил Стива. Именно его, стоящего перед ним на коленях. Его светлые распахнутые глаза, доверчиво смотрящие снизу вверх. Его узкую ладонь, сжимающую член у основания. Его бледно-розовые, чуть пухлые губы. И это было странно. Страшно и дико, но одновременно волнующе. Будоражило гораздо сильнее, чем безликая дрочка под покровом ночи. Да, Стив делал это ещё несколько раз. Почти каждый раз, когда оставался ночевать. И Баки кончал в его кулак, наутро делая вид, что ничего не было. А может, и не было? Потому что Стив оставался таким же равнодушным и спокойным. Пай-мальчик с морем вместо глаз. Сама праведность. Знал бы отец, что этот Стив творит под одеялом Баки. Мерзость. Знала бы Сара, инициатором чего выступает её сын. Паскудство.  
      Баки толкнулся всего раз навстречу пленительному рту и обмяк. Хотелось грохнуться на холодную землю и забыть.

 

*******

 

Мистер Крюгер отогнал обратно свой отремонтированный форд, и его место в гараже Барнсов занял автомобиль заведующего почтовым отделением. Это был сапфировый Крайслер Эйрфлоу, блестящий и совершенно новенький, если не считать погнутого низкого порожка.  
      Тусклый свет фонарика выхватил тумбу, заставленную различным инструментом, пальцы Баки дрожали, когда он коснулся ручки и потянул на себя выдвижной ящик, в котором брякнули болты и гайки.  
      — Есть, — обрадовался Баки, но тут же шикнул сам на себя — сжатые в кулаке ключи холодили ладонь. На согнутых ногах, стараясь даже не скрипеть половицами, он подобрался к машине. Гордым зверем она смотрела на него, а он на неё — с минуту, судорожно сглотнул, прежде чем осторожно прокрасться в салон. Нос защекотал горьковатый запах кожи. Баки пробежался пальцами по рулю, огладил его и ручку, она оказалась приятно скользкой, коснулся педалей, в груди что-то волнующе затрепетало, адреналин впрыснулся в кровь, и он провернул ключ.  
      Колёса прошуршали по заднему двору, Крайслер вырвался из тёмного гаража на свободу ночных улиц. Отъехав достаточно далеко, Баки осмелился включить фары, желтый свет резанул по пустому асфальту. Свернув к углу дома Уоли, машина затормозила, пугая свистом колодок уличных кошек.  
      Баки встретили радостным улюлюканьем и хлопками.  
      — Вот же говнюк, все-таки угнал! — Дерек помог Баки вылезти, снисходительно потрепал его по волосам, горящими глазами рассматривая автомобиль. — Красотка, слышал, рвёт как зверь, до ста тридцати!  
      — Ста сорока! — поправил коротышка Джо.  
      Баки улыбался, сердце все ещё стучало возбуждённо о батарею рёбер.  
      — Ну, а теперь двигайся, двигайся, — Дерек нагло толкнул его плечом и деловито уселся в салоне, обхватил руль своими лапищами, присвистнул. — Вот, теперь тебя оседлал настоящий мужик, крошка.  
      Баки проглотил слова протеста, лишь закусил нижнюю губу, в конце концов, он должник. Шурша бумажным пакетом с хот-догами и сжимая в руках по бутылке с пивом, Уоли и Джо уселись сзади.  
      —Только не пролейте, — обернулся Баки. Прозвучало жалко.  
      — Гони! — закричали пассажиры сзади. Мотор взревел.  
      Баки прижимало к двери на поворотах, и он только сильнее сдавливал в пальцах ручку, представляя, что лучше выпрыгнуть на ходу, чем рисковать здоровьем и продолжать ехать с Дереком. Если он вывалится из салона, то, скорее всего, останется жив, а эти безумцы разобьются, но самое страшное, разобьют автомобиль, и Баки уж точно не сносить головы.  
      — Эй, принцесса, ты что-то напряжена, — Дерек обхватил острое колено Баки, оторвав правую руку от руля.  
      — Точно, _принцесса_ , — подхватил Джо. — Неужели в штаны наложила?  
      — Смотри на дорогу и держи руль, — Баки дёрнул ногой, не обращая внимания на дружный гогот позади.  
      — Выпей и расслабься.  
      Уоли перегнулся через спинку сидения, вытянул руку, пихая в лицо Баки бутылку, но не удержался на крутом вираже. Уоли занесло, когда автомобиль резко вошёл в поворот, его потянуло влево, и рука, что держала пиво, наехала на глаза Дерека, закрывая обзор.  
      — Тормози! — только и успел выкрикнуть Баки.  
      Показалось, что время остановилось, но в таком случае он должен был успеть схватиться за руль, вывернуть его, уйти в сторону, сделать хоть что-то! Но мир замер, и Баки вместе с ним застыл тоже. Даже не зажмурился, не моргнул. Он видел, как яркие фары выхватили тонкий силуэт, свет обтекал его, растворял в себе, предупреждая о надвигающейся опасности. Но слишком быстро — сапфировый Крайслер Эйрфлоу оказался безжалостной пулей.  
      — Стиви, — выдохнул Баки, упёршись ладонями в панель, глухой удар, как удар по наковальне, звучал эхом в голове.  
      —… назад, сдавай назад! И разворачивайся!  
      Желтый свет лизнул скрюченную фигуру на пустой дороге и оставил, Баки судорожно сглотнул и махнул головой, сбрасывая оцепенение. Словно ничего не было, перед ними теперь вновь был ровный и пустынный асфальт.

*******

Через сорок минут должен был быть фейерверк. Толпы ждали, когда же яркие огни красочными цветами взорвут небосвод. Улицы кишели детьми, несмотря на поздний час; продавцы развернули свои палатки прямо на проезжих частях, преграждая дорогу машинам. Полицейские изредка дули в свисток, прогоняя перебравшего рабочего или подростков, которые норовили стащить что-нибудь, что плохо лежит.  
      Баки курил, долго обсасывал сигарету, затягивался, держал в себе едкий дым, выдыхал в беззвездное небо. Стива он не видел чуть меньше месяца. У Стива был день рождения. Именно поэтому Баки не испытывал всеобщей эйфории от Дня Независимости. Скорее всего, Роджерс остался дома, Сара, наверно, испекла ему сливовый пирог, может, вставила в него свечку и зажгла её. Вряд ли кто-то ещё поздравил сопляка Стивена. Даже Ребекка не забежала и не поцеловала в щёку, позабыв об этом в праздничной суете.  
      Зажатая в пальцах сигарета дотлела, и Баки выкинул бычок, вдавил его ботинком в землю. Неосознанно одёрнул на себе ношеный пиджак. Изъязвлённые трещинами старые половицы Роджерсов скрипнули, стоило встать на них, Баки кашлянул себе в кулак, а после несколько раз ударил в дверь.  
      — Джимми? — Сара искренне удивилась, увидев на пороге сына Барнсов. Стив редко делился с ней, но когда он в последний раз настоял на том, чтобы остаться на ночь дома, Сара, огорчившись, поняла — мальчики никогда не дружили. Они всегда были слишком разные, непохожие и без чего-либо общего, — Что ты тут делаешь?  
      — Стив дома?  
      — Да, — Сара кивнула, впуская младшего Барнса. — Он у себя. Может, хочешь чаю?  
      — Нет, спасибо.  
      — Ты так вырос, — Сара улыбнулась, рассматривая подростка. Почти уже мужчину. — И да, поздравляю с окончанием школы.  
Баки неприлично отмахнулся и скривился.  
      — Твоя мама мне рассказывала, что поступать в колледж будешь только на следующий год.  
      — Вот именно. Сейчас работа.  
      — А вот и Стив.  
      Баки развернулся, Стив застыл на ступеньках, ведущих со второго этажа. Дом Роджерсов был хоть и ветхим, но не маленьким. Гостиная и спальня внизу и две комнаты наверху, достаточно просторные для матери и её единственного сына.  
      — Привет, — поздоровался сипло Баки. Стив казался прежним, если не считать загипсованной правой руки, прижатой к груди.  
      В тот поздний вечер он шёл встречать мать с работы, когда словно из ниоткуда вылетел автомобиль, на котором, кстати, не осталось и царапины. Отец так и не прознал про угон Крайслера, а Баки после этого происшествия не спал несколько суток. Сначала он думал, что они насмерть раскатали Стива, в полудрёме тот приходил к нему тенью и смотрел на него сверху стеклянными омертвелыми глазами, и от его мутного взгляда тошнило, а холод пробирал от кончиков ног до самой макушки. Утром до Баки долетели слухи, что Стив Роджерс сломал руку. Баки смог выдохнуть. Но всю следующую ночь он всё равно сверлил взглядом потолок, уверенный, что живучий Стив придёт к отцу и расскажет, кто же стал виновником его травмы. Но Стив так и не пришёл, видимо, он не разглядел тех, кто был в салоне машины. На следующий день Баки благополучно скинул камень с души, решив, что это наказание Всевышнего и дохляк не просто так сломал именно правую руку, которой он…  
      Накануне Баки заснул с вялым членом сжатым в ладони, он онанировал, но так и не кончил. Чувство стыда внезапно опалило его лицо, презрение к самому себе заставило всхлипнуть, его словно нагнал снежный ком. Свалил с ног и придавил осознанием собственной трусости и подлости. Он, чёрт возьми, сбил человека! Сбил и сбежал. В мыслях всё перемешалось. Стало гнусно. Премерзко от собственного члена в кулаке, и непрошеных больных фантазий, в которых вновь был Стив.  
      Баки прошёл в полупустую комнату, бледные выцветшие обои в которой были сплошь завешаны разными набросками и почеркушками. Стив сел на край своей узкой кровати, терпеливо выжидая, как же поведёт себя «старый друг», Баки же неуверенно переминался на месте, избегая контакта глаза в глаза.  
      — Я без подарка. С днём рождения, что ли.  
      Стив, как обычно, кивнул.  
      — Дьявол, да ты у меня в груди дыру просверлишь, — Баки нервно хмыкнул, скосил взгляд в сторону стола, замечая, что он пуст, если не считать стопки потрёпанных книг. Стив не рисовал. Со сломанной рукой картин не пишут. Его синеватые кончики пальцев, торчащие из фиксирующей гипсовой трубы, дрогнули. — Прости.  
      Баки виновато склонил голову, уж лучше бы Стив и правда просверлил в его груди дыру, тогда они были бы квиты.  
      — Честно, извини, я…  
      — Салют! — Стив подскочил с кровати и подбежал к окну. — Погаси свет.  
      Комнату озарила синяя вспышка, затем красная. Баки встал слева от Стива. Тот улыбался, широко и открыто, искренне. Его лицо освещали всполохи салюта, и в глазах искрились огни, в которых Баки не заметил и следа обиды или упрёка. Вот так просто, ему хватило всего-то короткого "извини". Значит, дыра в груди подождёт.

 

*******

 

О том, что это, возможно, чувство вины — Баки не задумывался. Но тем не менее он вновь стоял на пороге у Роджерсов.  
      — Я к Стиву, — он улыбнулся Саре, когда она распахнула перед его носом дверь.  
      — Здравствуй, Джимми, — Сара улыбнулась в ответ, и тонкие лучики морщин обозначились на её лице. Стив был очень похож на свою мать, унаследовал от неё такой же пшеничный цвет волос, узкий вытянутый нос и небольшие, но пухлые губы.  
      — Мы с ним договорились сегодня сходить на ярмарку.  
      — Да, он предупредил меня. Стивен, Джимми пришёл! — позвала она сына. Торопливо запустив свою узкую ладонь в карман тонкого платья, Сара извлекла из него несколько помятых купюр и зашептала. — На вот, держи.  
      Сара вложила деньги в руки Баки и сжала их в кулак. Всего три доллара.  
      — Тут мало, но купи что-нибудь на ярмарке для Стива и для себя.  
      — Но… — запротестовал было Баки.  
      — Я знаю Стивена, если я ему дам денег, он никогда их на себя не потратит.  
      — Мам?  
      Баки заглянул за спину Саре и увидел Стива. Он был в свободных коричневых брюках и белой рубашке, длинные рукава которой подвернул несколько раз. Скорее всего, рубашка досталась от кого-то, быть может, от его покойного отца, как и начищенные ботинки. Баки был уверен, в их носы набита газета.  
      — Уже готов? — Сара сжала плечи Стива, окинула ласковым взглядом, словно провожала не гулять, а как минимум на лето в лагерь. — Будьте осторожны и не возвращайтесь слишком поздно.  
      — Конечно, мэм, — Баки отсалютовал Саре и подмигнул, неосознанно флиртуя. Иногда Баки даже и не догадывался, насколько он стал привлекательным. Несуразный подростковый период остался позади. Он ещё больше вытянулся, плечи раздались вширь, и Баки превратился в стройного юношу, который очаровывал только лишь одной улыбкой. Ровный ряд белых зубов стал его визитной карточкой, он умел улыбаться так, что другие не могли удержаться от ответной улыбки, будь то мужчина или женщина. Может, именно поэтому многие закрывали глаза на его отвязный характер и не лучшую компанию, с которой он водился. Всё равно любая мать могла только мечтать о таком сыне.  
      Стив на фоне Баки казался ребёнком, он плёлся, отставая на полшага, не поспевая за ним. Тот же торопился на автобус. Молчали. Баки перекатывал во рту незажжённую сигарету, он знал, что при Стиве курить нельзя, об этом говорил отец.  
      Они запрыгнули в автобус, Стив торопливо и от этого неуклюже зашарил в левом кармане штанов, пытаясь извлечь мелочь на билет. Правая его рука по-прежнему была зафиксирована гипсом. Баки вздохнул — он никогда не платил за проезд. Стив окинул его строгим взглядом и протянул деньги.  
      — Передай. За обоих.  
      — Ладно, ладно, мой маленький капитан. Но заплачу я за себя сам.  
      Баки не хотел, чтобы их совместная прогулка вышла похожей на одолжение с его стороны, но чем можно заняться со Стивеном, он не имел представления. Сначала Баки думал познакомиться на ярмарке с какими-нибудь симпатичными девушками, в компании Дерека сделать это было бы проще простого, но со Стивом… Баки был уверен, тот будет смущаться и молчать, как истукан. Будет плестись позади них, слушая, как он, Баки, пытается развлечь девиц. Это утомит всех. Ведь лицезреть скучную рожу Роджерса — то ещё испытание.  
      Хорошо, допустим, сначала карусели, спустить пару баксов на дурацкие аттракционы для детей — идея неплохая, это обязательно отвлечёт и поднимет настроение. А ещё вечером можно сходить в кино. Только не на что-нибудь сопливое, ведь если на экране будут крутить слезливую мелодраму, то их совместно проведённый вечер обязательно станет похож на нелепое свидание.  
      — Слушай, у меня есть предложение, — Баки повернул голову к Стиву. Тот сидел возле окна, и солнечный свет впитывался в его волосы, превращая их в почти бесцветный нимб. Накрахмаленная рубашка отражала невидимые лучи, приобретая по контуру мягкое свечение. Они контрастировали — Баки и Стив. Чёрное и белое. Сильное и хрупкое. Явное и скрытое.  
      — Может, вечером в кино?  
      — Именно это я и хотел предложить, — Баки еле заметно выдохнул. Стало быть, они иногда даже думают об одном и том же.  
      До нужной им остановки они больше так и не заговорили, только Баки, в отличие от Стива, неустанно ёрзал на деревянном жёстком сиденье. Ему трудно давалось молчание, он чувствовал себя неуютно, каждый раз натыкаясь взглядом на белобрысый затылок Роджерса. Стив апатично глядел в окно всю дорогу, будто Баки и вовсе нет рядом. Раздражало. Но привлечь к себе внимание — приравнивалось к поражению. Баки не хотел навязываться сопляку Роджерсу, будто он неугомонный пёс, жаждущий, чтобы его заметил хозяин. А ведь раньше Баки не чувствовал между ними границ: Стив первым задавал вопросы, интересовался его жизнью, той, которая вяло проходила мимо него самого. А теперь он непривычно равнодушен, ещё более замкнут. И Баки понимал, что начинает ревновать. Ревновать Стива к Стиву же. К его взрослению и заинтересованности в себе. Не в нём. Не в Баки.

*******

 С каждым часом на ярмарке народу становилось только больше. Ближе к вечеру начинали работать «комнаты страха», появлялись уличные музыканты, фокусники и мимы — собирали вокруг себя людей. Какофония из голосов, музыки и смеха забивала уши. Калейдоскопом сменялись карусели и различные розыгрыши. За прилавками продавцы наперебой предлагали вкусности и сувениры, а старухи-гадалки, разодетые в яркие тряпки, заманивали простофиль, под ногами сновала ребятня и уличные собаки. Глаза Баки горели ненасытностью — он хотел попробовать всё.  
      — Не знаю, может, тебе, — Баки выразительно смерил щуплую фигуру Стива взглядом, — и не требуется есть вообще, но лично я ужасно проголодался. Так что пойдём.  
      Баки схватил руку Стива и крепко сжал его узкую холодную ладонь в своей горячей. Потянул в сторону палатки, на крыше которой красовались с одной стороны розовый пончик, а с другой подрумяненный хот-дог. Не интересуясь, чего хочет Стив, он купил два хот-дога, каждому по бутылке лимонада, пончик и яблоко в карамели.  
      — Держи, — протянул сосиску в тесте, наблюдая, как глаза Стива озадаченно расширяются.  
      — Я не…  
      — Бери. Мне всё не съесть.  
      — Сколько это стоит?  
      — Нисколько, придурок.  
      — Я не буду, — надул губы и отвернулся в сторону.  
      Чёрт возьми. Баки закатил к темнеющему небу глаза.  
      — Будешь, — произнёс не менее настырно и ткнул в лицо Стива хот-догом. Горячая сосиска коснулась губ, оставляя на них след от кетчупа и горчицы. Баки прыснул, когда Стив в возмущении раскрыл рот, и он, уловив момент, пропихнул в него конец сосиски и булки. — Кусай и жуй.  
      Стив вцепился в запястье Баки, но отвести его руку, держащую хот-дог, так и не вышло, ничего не оставалось, как откусить, прожевать и проглотить.  
      — Дурак! — прожёвывая, выругался Стив. — Горячо же!  
      Баки рассмеялся, глядя, как тот хватает раскрытым полным ртом воздух, пытаясь хоть как-то охладить сосиску.  
      — А не надо было ломаться, как девчонка. И возьми уже его наконец, — Баки всё же вложил в ладонь Стива надкусанный хот-дог, а в правую руку, у которой уже работали пальцы, всучил яблоко.  
      Со своей едой Баки расправился за пять минут и даже почти допил лимонад, пока Стив пытался приложиться к яблоку в карамели. Они сидели на бордюре напротив кинотеатра, со стены и широких дверей на них глядели красочные афиши. На одной был полуголый загорелый Тарзан, рядом же на небоскрёбе висела огромная горилла, крупные остроконечные буквы призывно заманивали, обещая остросюжетные полтора часа в компании с Кинг-Конгом. Постеры, с которых томно взирали кудрявые блондинки, Баки не интересовали.  
      — Тарзан? — Баки нагнулся к Стивену, который, держа своё яблоко за тонкую палочку, всё же попытался откусить от него. Баки тоже вонзил зубы в тонкий слой липкой янтарной карамели, надавил, впиваясь и в сочное нутро яблока, чувствуя, как с обратной стороны пытается отхватить кусок Стив. Их глаза оказались друг напротив друга совсем близко. Взгляды споткнулись, но никто не решился отвести свой в сторону первым, у обоих во рту скопилась сладкая слюна. Мимо сновали прохожие, равнодушные к двоим юношам, а Баки вдруг показалось, что интимнее момент у него был только тогда, когда он впервые решился поцеловать в губы соседскую девчонку. Как её звали? Забыл.  
      — Кинг-Конг, — первым от яблока всё же отстранился Стив, перекатил у себя во рту откушенный кусок, облизнул покрасневшие губы, и Баки был уверен — они сладкие и немного липкие от карамели, пахнут яблоком и чуть жжёным сахаром. — Тарзана я читал. Мне не понравилось. **  
**       — Мне всё равно, Кинг-Конг так Кинг-Конг, — Баки сморгнул оцепенение. Во рту теперь было слишком приторно.

*******

 Баки заметил, что широко распахнутые глаза Стива покраснели и стали влажными, он осторожно отвернулся от экрана, на котором светилось белыми буквами «конец». Нет, вряд ли он расплакался, слишком зазорно. Вот так, а ведь думали, что идут на фантастику, а не на мелодраму. Баки тоже чувствовал ком в горле после просмотра, что говорить про шмыгающих носами девушек по соседству.  
      — Поздно уже, мама будет волноваться, — голос Стива немного дрожал.  
      — Как скажешь.  
      Когда они вышли из кинотеатра, то увидели, что зажглись огни. Воздух был парким и тяжёлым, рядом виртуозно играл скрипач, голоса прохожих больше не были такими громкими и резкими, как днём. Многие сувенирные лавки уже сворачивались, хозяева прятали товар, чтобы вновь достать его завтра. Всё больше встречались не семейные пары с детьми, а молодые влюблённые. Они держались за руки, девушки в притворном смущении склоняли головы, кокетничали, приглушённо смеялись, и их молочные голые плечи подрагивали. Баки видел себя рядом с одной из таких девчонок. Это было бы куда привычнее, чем гулять со Стивом и покупать себе и ему мороженое. Но, как оказалось, в целом день удался.  
      Стив больше не сопротивлялся — молча принял шоколадно-вафельный рожок. Они шли прочь от ярмарки, вниз по улице, неторопливо шаркая подошвами ботинок по асфальту, у них ещё оставалось время до последнего автобуса, когда Стив вздумал пересчитать свою мелочь в кармане.  
      — Проклятье! — выругался он неожиданно, Баки повернулся к нему, вопросительно приподняв брови. — У меня не хватает на проезд.  
      — Пустяки, я заплачу, — Баки запустил руку к себе в карман и понял, что в нём подозрительно почти пусто. — Вот же чёрт. Кажется, мы всё потратили.  
      Баки взъерошил себе затылок, прикидывая в уме, куда ушли последние деньги. Не надо было им заходить в тир… Стив из-за плохого зрения стрелял отвратительно, да и плюшевого медведя, которого для него выиграл Баки, он всё равно забыл в кинотеатре. Благо медведя было не жалко, он был тощим и облезлым, такого даже Бекки не подарить.  
      — И… и что же нам делать? — Стив взглянул на Баки снизу вверх, в его глазах была паника. Видимо, добраться до дома, проехав без билета, он и не помышлял. Даже если бы Баки удалось его уговорить на это, то Всевышний всё равно был против: пыхтя ядовитыми выхлопами и оставляя за собой чёрное облако гари, мимо них промчался последний автобус. Юноши лишь успели проводить его взглядом.  
      — Отлично.  
      Они уселись прямо там на асфальте. Баки вертел в пальцах найденный камень, рассматривая его со всех одинаковых сторон. Подбиралась душная ночь. Под воротом скатилась капелька пота. Перспектива заночевать на улице уже казалась слишком реальной. Вот же и влетит от Сары.  
      — Эй, — Стив толкнул своим загипсованным локтем в бок Баки, и тот подпрыгнул от неожиданности. — Видишь?  
      Он указал в сторону машины, раскрытый кузов которой был рефрижератором. Водитель вернулся с очередной коробкой, на ней красовался знакомый логотип мясной лавки «У Бобби». Того самого Бобби, который вовсе не Бобби, но торгует неподалёку от домов Барнсов и Роджерсов.  
      Баки улыбнулся, сообразив, на что намекает Стив.  
      Преодолев на полусогнутых ногах двадцать метров, они спрятались за машиной. Баки выглянул, дверь, из которой выходил водитель с коробками, была приоткрыта, оттуда струился свет. Стив же заглянул в кузов, откуда веяло холодом. Вдоль задней стены было достаточно коробок, чтобы можно было попробовать за ними спрятаться. Он перемахнул через порог, оказываясь внутри, следом забрался и Баки. Слегка, почти незаметно отодвинули коробки, как раз чтобы можно было вместиться между ними и стеной. Стив выдохнул пар, не очень густой, значит, градусов семь-десять, не ниже. Поёжился, неосознанно прижался своим плечом к пока ещё тёплому плечу Баки. Бухнуло. Поставили ещё одну коробку. И ещё несколько. Дверь с лязганьем закрылась. Зубы Стива клацнули друг о друга.  
      — Эй, Снежная королева, нам ехать минут тридцать. Надеюсь, мне не придётся объясняться с твоей матерью, почему её сын теперь посиневшая сосулька.  
      Их тряхнуло на повороте. В носоглотке стоял неприятный привкус сырого мороженого мяса.  
      — Не придётся, она прибьёт тебя сразу на пороге. Эта она только с виду такая спокойная. Так что в твоих интересах вернуть меня в целости и сохранности. И не дай Бог, если я заболею после.  
      — Рефрижератор… к слову, это была твоя идея.  
      — Но у тебя их вообще не было, — Стив подул на озябшие пальцы.  
      — Вот бы заморозиться, а потом проснуться через сто лет и посмотреть, каким стал мир, — сменил тему Баки. — Читал, что такие исследования как раз ведутся, но пока только на животных. Я бы пошёл добровольцем.  
      — А как же твои родители и Ребекка? Ведь через сто лет их уже не будет. Никого, с кем ты знаком.  
      Баки пожал плечами. Он никогда не задумывался, как это, если не будет родителей. Его отец и мать были ещё слишком молоды, чтобы Баки задумывался о смерти. Их смерти.  
      — Разве тебе не страшно представить, как это — остаться одному?  
      — Ну, может быть. А тебе страшно?  
      — Что именно?  
      — Остаться одному, — Баки скосил взгляд на Стива. Тот смотрел перед собой на коробку. Этот вопрос Баки мог бы задать кому угодно, не задумываясь над ответом, который может дать его собеседник, но не перед ответом Роджерса. Стив и так был один. У него не было братьев или сестёр, отца. Не было даже друзей. Только вымышленные герои из книг и те, которых он сам нарисовал. Одиночество стало очередной хворью в его длинном списке болезней. И на этот недуг у него уже должен был быть иммунитет. Баки ждал ответа «нет», «я и так один» или, наоборот, лаконичного притворного «да» без объяснений.  
      — У меня есть мама… поэтому да. Единственное, чего я боюсь, так это дня, когда её не станет.  
      — И больше ничего не боишься?  
      — Высоты? Подкроватных монстров? — хмыкнул. — Нет, больше ничего не боюсь.  
      — А умереть самому не страшно?  
      — Когда ты задыхаешься, пытаешься сам себе разодрать ногтями горло и грудь, но спазм становится только сильнее, и голову распирает, как воздушный шар, который вот-вот взорвется, то единственное желание — скорее бы всё закончилось. Наконец бы сдохнуть. Я так умирал, — Стив загнул себе несколько пальцев, считая. — Минимум четыре раза. По крайней мере, эти четыре раза я помню. Так что нет, уже не страшно.  
      — М, — только и выдавил из себя Баки. Он боялся многого. Не оправдать ожиданий, попасться полиции, стать посмешищем, получить отказ, серьёзно заболеть, лишиться зрения. Он боялся чрезмерной ответственности, показаться глупым, утонуть, неопределённости, беспомощности, и ещё сотня больших и маленьких страхов преследовала его в ночных кошмарах.  
      Выбрались они из кузова так же незамеченными. На улице было по-прежнему жарко, но они этого не чувствовали. Духота липла к коже, оседая испариной, но зубы всё ещё стучали друг о друга. Баки положил свои ладони на плечи Стива и интенсивно принялся растирать их, разгоняя кровь и согревая собственные руки.  
      — Я тебя провожу, приму удар на себя.  
      Сара встретила их в дверях, видимо, увидела в окно, когда они только подходили к дому. Её руки были скрещены на груди, а губы поджаты, но она лишь с облегчением выдохнула, стоило им встать перед ней, понурив головы.  
      — Мальчики, я же просила. Вы время видели?  
      — Прости, — выдавил из себя Стив.  
      — Да, простите, это всё я. Потащил его в кино, не рассчитав время.  
      — Ладно, главное — ничего серьёзного не произошло. Стив, иди в дом.  
      Стив прошмыгнул мимо неё, останавливаясь на пороге и оборачиваясь.  
      — Спокойной ночи, Баки.  
      Тот только улыбнулся ему и помахал рукой. Сара прикрыла за ним дверь.  
      — Я бы предложила тебе чай, но уже поздно. Твои родители тоже беспокоятся.  
      — Ничего, я уже ухожу. Хороших снов, мэм.  
      — Джимми?  
      — Что?  
      — Спасибо тебе.  
      — За что? — Баки улыбнулся.  
      — За день, проведённый со Стивеном. Ты же знаешь, у него друзей нет. Целыми днями сидит в своей комнате, читает либо рисует. Только так и проходят его каникулы. Ну, а в школе его вечно задирают, а он молчать не умеет, видимо, это у него от отца такой характер, — она задумалась, но Баки её не торопил, просто слушал. — А ведь общаться всем нужно. Это он только с виду такой замкнутый, просто не привык, что с ним могут разговаривать на равных. Не знает, как это — дружить. А ты хороший, Баки.  
      — Неправда. Не такой уж я и хороший, — Баки помотал головой.  
      — Хороший, хороший. А теперь беги домой.  
      — Спокойной ночи.  
      — И тебе спокойной. Приходи к нам почаще.  
      — Хорошо.  
      И Баки приходил. Правда, не часто. Свободного времени становилось всё меньше, он пытался одновременно работать и готовиться к вступительным экзаменам. О выходе из кризиса слишком часто передавали в новостях, но легче не становилось. Даже наоборот, отец мог месяц просидеть без заказов, и семье катастрофически не хватало денег, отчего Джеймс всё больше работал сам, и на учебники не оставалось ни времени, ни сил. К Стиву он приходил жаловаться. Расхаживал по его комнате туда-сюда, костерил правительство, отца, что всё чаще стал прикладываться к бутылке, соседскую собаку, которая ночами выла и не давала спать. Стив делал с Баки наброски, вот он злой, возбужденно рассказывает про неудачу на работе, вот спит на его кровати, уставший после смены, а вот угощает свежими булками, которые испекла его мать. Баки везде был разный, но одинаково живой и открытый, пока слишком глубоко не задумывался, засмотревшись на сосредоточенного над очередным рисунком Стивом. После таких случаев, он мог долго не приходить.  
      Весну вновь сменило лето. Жаркое, словно кто-то забыл прикрыть дверь из преисподней, и теперь адский огонь коснулся и Бруклина. Баки закрутило. Он провалил экзамены, сдавать которые отговаривал отец, обещая, что следующий год будет подходящим для поступления, но пока семье нужна поддержка, а с сыном студентом им не выкарабкаться. Один раз он попытался уйти из дома, но заработанных денег не хватало на съёмную комнату. Как хотел Баки — не складывалось. Детство словно подошло к пределу, и теперь выпихивало совсем не детской сандалией, а тяжёлым сапогом во взрослую жизнь, где всё происходит по бракованному сценарию. Возвращаясь утром с работы, Баки чувствовал себя самым уставшим, голодным, несчастным и несправедливо преданным — удача даже не думала смотреть в его сторону.  
      — Джимми, — его мама тем утром была непривычно молчаливой. Перед носом Баки она поставила тарелку с омлетом. — Сара Роджерс умерла.  
      Миссис Барнс села перед сыном и прижала к губам руки, сложенные в молитвенном жесте. Её глаза были покрасневшими от слёз. Она что-то говорила про болезнь. Туберкулёз.  
      Туберкулёз? Таким тёплым летом? Как это возможно? Сара Роджерс? Умерла?  
      Говорила про неделю в больнице. Сгорела. Так быстро. Почти не приходила в сознание.  
      Неделя? А где был он, Баки? Умерла. Сара. Та самая. Вот так просто.  
      Баки отодвинул тарелку с едой, в ушах странно звенело, любое движение казалось медленным, его словно засосало в вакуум. Баки вышел из-за стола и направился во двор подышать сигаретным дымом. В голове настырно вертелась одна-единственная настойчивая и наивная мысль — Стив Роджерс теперь самый бесстрашный человек на свете.

 

*******

 

Пахло сухой травой и пылью. А ведь в книгах и в кино почти всегда хоронят осенью, будто герои специально выбирают время, когда им умереть. Их глянцевые чёрные гробы опускают в мокрую землю, и скорбящие, такие красивые женщины скрывают под вуалью свои покрасневшие глаза, пока мужчины держат над их головами раскрытые зонты. Баки поднял взгляд к небу — ни единого облака. Солнце палило жарко, и жизнерадостно щебетали птицы в зелёных кронах деревьев. Слева от Баки стояла его семья — отец и мать — Ребекку решили не брать. Проводить в последний путь Сару Роджерс пришли: главный врач Смит, коллеги — медицинские сёстры из её отделения — их имён Баки не запомнил, и Уоли со своим отцом Кристофером, которого Сара когда-то спасла, вовремя остановив кровотечение. Баки не знал подробностей. Стивен стоял напротив вырытой ямы, немигающими воспалёнными глазами гипнотизируя обшарпанную крышку гроба. Казалось, если провести по ней ладонью, то в кожу обязательно вопьются занозы. Баки отступил на несколько шагов назад, почти коснулся своим плечом плеча Уоли. Тот курил, равнодушно дожидаясь конца церемонии. Священник монотонно зачитывал стандартную речь, пока, оторвав взгляд от строк, не кивнул гробовщикам с лопатами. Двое пожилых, но крепких мужчин переступили на месте, и их мозолистые руки сильнее сжали черенки. Когда первая сухая горсть ржавой земли россыпью ударила о деревянную крышку гроба, Баки увидел, как Стив вздрогнул. Он поднёс свою ладонь к лицу, прижимая её к искусанным губам, его плечи, спрятанные под тёплым не по погоде плащом, задрожали. Отец Баки подошёл к нему и ненавязчиво приобнял. Тот сжался под чужой сильной рукой, и Баки услышал его судорожный всхлип, у него самого начали гореть уши и щёки, а ком оцарапал горло. Он потупил взгляд, подковырнул землю носком ботинка, вздымая пыль. Он думал, что если и вспомнит Сару Роджерс через пять, десять, двадцать лет, то она будет казаться ему почти юной, как тогда, когда она впервые привела Стива в их дом.  
      Баки в уме прокручивал с десяток фраз, но любые слова казались издёвкой.  
       _«Всё будет хорошо»._  
      Как же, теперь Стива ждал интернат. Общая сиротская спальня, холодный пол, скрипучая кушетка, ржавые душевые и тумаки от озлобленных воспитанников. В том, что Стива обязательно будут бить, Баки не сомневался. В первый же день его станут проверять на прочность кулаками и едкими словами, и тот будет огрызаться, щетиниться, но отпора дать не сможет. И всем будет плевать: учителям, воспитателям, монашкам.  
       _«Соболезную»._  
      Глупо. И что это меняет? Баки поможет собрать вещи: одежду, мыло, зубную щётку, книги, фото Сары, альбом и карандаши, а потом уйдёт. Захлопнет дверь и через пару дней всё забудет. От горькой утраты Стива на языке Баки не останется даже привкуса, и он просто изредка, проходя мимо, будет смотреть на чёрные глазницы окон дома Роджерсов.  
      Поэтому Баки всё больше молчал, а если и говорил, то только о чём-то отвлечённом. Сидя на узкой кровати Стива, он слишком внимательно складывал его рубашку, потому что об этом попросила мать, назвав его единственным другом. И снова глупость. Баки и Стив никогда не дружили.  
      — Там, наверно, холодно зимой.  
      — Наверно, — Стив провел по складкам на брюках и положил их в небольшой чемодан. Баки сверху устроил рубашку, отвернулся, избегая зрительного контакта. Почему-то было ужасно неловко видеть воспалённые красные глаза Стива и кожу вокруг них, словно обожжённую горячим паром, его сухие, но пунцовые и потрескавшиеся губы. Он выглядел подавленным, как лунатик наяву, Стив слонялся по дому, изредка трогал вещи, рассматривал, как будто держал в руках впервые, возвращал их на место. Баки было тяжело находиться с ним рядом, его тяготило молчание, заплаканные глаза Стива и собственное сжатое горло. Ему одновременно хотелось сделать для него хоть что-то и ничего. Баки словно попал на карусель, которую заело, и теперь его всё крутило, крутило, крутило. Ноги шаркали по земле, но спрыгнуть всё никак не удавалось, и с каждым оборотом его мутило всё больше. Мир встал с ног на голову, исказился, и в этой новой вселенной было жалко отпускать дохляка Стива. Вместо Сары на белой накрахмаленной подушке в гробу Баки представлял его. Бледного, будто высушенного, пустого. И таким Стив был сейчас. Вот только он моргал. Медленно и устало. И в этих глазах Баки читал «вот-вот, сейчас ты уйдёшь, и меня наконец-то не станет». Ведь и не станет. Стивена Роджерса не станет в жизни Джеймса Барнса. А когда-то он почти мечтал об этом, видел во снах.  
      — А хочешь, я буду навещать тебя? — Баки взъерошил себе затылок, улыбнулся самой непосредственной улыбкой, которая была у него в запасе. — Ведь это всего на год. Интернат. Как только тебе исполнится восемнадцать, то всё — пинком под зад отправят обратно.  
      Стив поднял на него тяжёлый взгляд исподлобья.  
      — Зачем? Зачем тебе навещать меня? Зачем ты вообще всё ещё здесь, перекладываешь эти вещи? — Стив внезапно зло запулил своей майкой в угол. Его тонкие пальцы с покрасневшими костяшками сжались в кулаки и разжались несколько раз. Он растерянным взглядом обвёл комнату, сморгнул так и непролитые слёзы. — Зачем вообще приходил? Дружил со мной?  
      — Эй, я не… — что? Не дружил? Баки виновато опустил голову. Его губы горели, и он облизнул их. Все эти мысли о дружбе казались наивными и детскими. А Стив ждал ответа, заглядывал ему в лицо своими невыносимо голубыми глазами, щенячьими, просящими, прозрачными и от этого бездонными. И Баки чувствовал жар его тела, знал — какой он. Знал, какие у него острые коленки — когда Баки и Стив спали в одной кровати, тот упирался ими в его бёдра. Знал, что рука у него почти невесомая, когда обнимает. Знал даже сладковатый запах его подмышек.  
      Лицо обожгло огнём, Баки вспыхнул от непрошеных ассоциаций, которые ядовитым змеиным клубком копошились в его сознании совершенно не к месту. Он хотел прогнать оцепенение взмахом головы, будто чёлка лезет в глаза, хотел улыбнуться, отшутиться, но вместо этого подался вперёд. На своём лице он почувствовал взволнованное дыхание Стива, а тот, был уверен, чувствовал его. Всё неправильно. Определённо. Воздух, который стал казаться густым, спёртым, искрящимся. Ощущения. Возбуждение — тяжёлое, липкое, опоясывающее. Надо остановиться, отстраниться, уйти, но Баки прирос к матрасу, завяз в голубых глазах напротив. И Стив ничего не предпринимал. Затаился испуганным кроликом, отчего Баки только сильнее хотелось протянуть к нему свою руку, коснуться стриженого виска, пробежаться кончиками пальцев по бледной коже на щеке. Слюна во рту стала густой, собственные желания пугали Баки. Давно пугали. Но сейчас его голову словно набили ватой, она была одновременно тяжела и легка, и все мысли испарились. Остались только инстинкты.  
      Он протянул руку, протиснул ладонь между прижатым предплечьем Стива и его же туловищем, сжал бок. Стив такой узкий, жёсткий. Смотрел он испуганно, следя за рукой Баки, которая сминала его рубашку, пробуя тело под ней, а когда вторая рука коснулась бедра — он закрыл глаза. Закусил нижнюю губу и по-детски зажмурился, будто от страха. Может, так и было. Может, он считал про себя до десяти, в надежде, что когда поднимет веки, то Баки исчезнет. Но Баки никуда не собирался уходить и уж тем более бесследно испаряться. Он, наоборот, был странно сосредоточен и собран. Путался пальцами в ремне Стива, пуговице-горошине, ширинке. Его не смущал даже солнечный дневной свет, не отпугивало то, что он в мельчайших подробностях видел Стива, его родинки на щеке и бледные веснушки на носу, жилку, истерично бьющуюся на шее, пушистые щётки ресниц, к которым до судорогах в губах хотелось прижаться поцелуем. Руки Стива покорными плетями висели вдоль тела, он не оттолкнул, не стал сопротивляться, когда Баки пробрался ему в бельё.  
      Сжимать чужой член оказалось странно, но очень приятно. Мягкая нежная кожа возбуждала. Зажатый в ладони член увеличивался и пульсировал, и Баки ласкал его, двигал рукой вверх-вниз, доводя Стива до исступления. Против воли? Может быть. Он еле заметно дрожал, дышал через нос, поджимая обескровленные губы, его брови трогательно приподнялись, и Баки казалось, что Стив готов расплакаться. И Баки прижал его к себе, обнял свободной рукой, второй ускоряя движения в его штанах. От близости не хватало воздуха, собственные переполненные лёгкие, казалось, распирают грудную клетку. Или это просто эйфория? Нездоровое чувство извращенца. Грязная похоть, подпитываемая невинной покорностью. Чувство несокрушимой власти над уязвимым человеком. Стивом.  
      Стив вздрогнул особенно сильно, его худощавое лёгкое тело невольно сотрясло, и он коротко застонал, а после всхлипнул. Баки почувствовал вязкую тёплую влагу на пальцах и на своём плече. Стив кончил и всё-таки разрыдался. Мокро и безобразно. Он тонко скулил, сотрясаясь всем тщедушным телом, прижимаясь к груди Баки, но не обнимая руками. А того оглушило, вывернуло наизнанку уродливыми внутренностями наружу от собственной подлости. Возбуждение отпустило, оставляя после себя лишь неприятно-болезненное тянущее чувство. Сперма остывала и подсыхала, Баки вытащил руку из белья Стива, и резинка его трусов вызывающе громко шлёпнула о живот. Стив резко перестал всхлипывать, замер и одеревенел. Баки чувствовал лишь его влажное дыхание на своей шее.  
      — Уходи.  
      — Стив, я… — Баки вновь не мог склеить слова в связное предложение.  
      — Уходи. Прошу.  
      — Хорошо.  
      Баки кивнул и неуклюже поднялся, Стив тут же отвернулся к окну, не желая, чтобы тот видел его лицо. Через открытые ставни вновь стал проникать городской шум, мир ожил за окном или же просто перестало назойливо звенеть в ушах. Теперь же доносился стук каблуков по асфальту, голоса, шорох шин, вдалеке раздалось предупредительное кряканье клаксона. Баки вытер руку своим платком и спрятал его обратно в карман помятых брюк. Стив не шевелился, казалось, даже не дышал, покорно ждал, когда он уйдёт. Баки так и сделал, развернулся и покинул комнату, пытаясь глубоко глотать спёртый воздух, но не помогало, сердце настырно вскрывало грудную клетку с каждым очередным ударом, а пальцы дрожали. Когда он резко распахнул дверь, то почти врезался в женщину, которая даже не успела отойти назад.  
      — Стивен Роджерс, — её голос оказался сухим и бесцветным, таким же, как и мутные рыбьи глаза.  
      — Нет, — Баки бросил взгляд на папку, которую она прижимала к плоской груди. — Он наверху.  
      Баки спокойно сошёл со ступенек, замечая ещё одну женщину в тёмном костюме и немолодого мужчину. Вот и конвой. Служащие из органов опеки и попечительства проводили его взглядом в спину, и стоило Баки скрыться за углом, как он побежал.

*******

 — Ты только глянь на её декольте. Почти вся грудь наружу.  
      — У Нэнси-то? Да она за три бакса, — Уоли развернулся обратно от пышногрудой Нэнси у стойки к Джо и ткнул сам себе языком в щёку с внутренней стороны несколько раз, изображая характерные ласки, которые случаются между мужчиной и женщиной. — Да и то деньги берёт лишь из приличия. Она сама по себе без ума от этого дела.  
      — Три бакса, говоришь?  
      — Ну нет, Джо, с твоей-то рожей тебе даже ей придётся приплачивать, — Дерек отхлебнул тёмного пива и перевёл взгляд на Баки, который безучастно сидел у самого края стола и вертел в руках свой полный выпивки стакан. — Эй, Джимми, какая собака тебя сегодня покусала?  
      — Никакая. Всё нормально, — Баки отмахнулся. Бестолковые разговоры друзей его ужасно раздражали. Пустой трёп об одном и том же из вечера в вечер нервировал. Бесполезное времяпрепровождение, в котором были только алкоголь, крепкие сигареты и скабрёзные шутки. Такими вечерами он ощущал, как беспросветно тупеет. Деградирует, и ни одна умная книга ему теперь не поможет.  
      — Да он сам не свой, как сопляк Роджерс уехал. Даже на похоронах слезу почти пустил.  
      — Заткнись, Уоли, — Баки посмотрел на него льдистыми трезвыми глазами.  
      — А то что? Он же педераст, твой Стиви. Вечно в подворотнях нарывался, видимо, мечтал, чтобы его выебали, да пожёстче.  
      Джо прыснул пивом, Дерек брезгливо скривился, а после заржал.  
      — Да иди ты, Уоли, — Джо вытер мокрый рот. — Врёшь.  
      — Отвечаю, Роджерс тот ещё больной ублюдок. И… — Уоли не успел договорить, как сильные руки сжали ворот его рубашки, придушили, а после, резко рванув вниз, до разноцветных звёзд перед глазами припечатали лбом о липкую столешницу.  
      — Джеймс, какого хрена! — Дерек подскочил со своего места, даже стул отлетел назад, и замахнулся на внезапно взбесившегося друга, но тот ловко ушёл от удара. Послышался возмущённый голос бармена и угрозы, что он вызовет сейчас полицию.  
      — Ничтожества, — выплюнул Баки и поторопился оставить паб, надеясь, что разозлившиеся друзья кинутся следом, намереваясь привести его в чувство кулаками. Но они так и остались внутри.  
      На улице Баки не мог надышаться, ночной августовский воздух распирал лёгкие, но его всё равно было катастрофически мало. Наверно, нечто подобное Стив испытывал во время приступов астмы. Баки прошёл пешком несколько кварталов, не замечая, как очутился у пустого дома Роджерсов. Зеркальные чёрные окна отражали смазанный свет фонарей, безжизненные стены были серыми и потрескавшимися, дом выпадал из общей картины уродливым пятном. Баки взбежал по его ступенькам, вторая скрипнула особенно жалобно. Как и всегда, под чуть оттопыренной половицей всё ещё хранился ключ от двери. Баки подцепил прогнивший кусок дерева и достал холодный металл на кольце.  
      В гостиной пахло пылью, хотя прошло не так уж и много времени. Баки опустился в продавленное кресло, прикрыл глаза, чувствуя, как его обволакивает одиночество, как оно проникает в ноздри и в лёгкие вместе с воздухом, как впитывается в кожу липким сладким мёдом, приносит мнимое временное спокойствие.  
      Когда он проснулся, уже настало раннее утро. То самое время, когда работяги ещё не проснулись, а полуночники уже легли в кровати. Но Баки чувствовал себя бодрым и отдохнувшим, уверенным, что через одиннадцать месяцев, когда вернётся Стив, то он перед ним предстанет изменившимся новым человеком. Он станет лучше, и мир вокруг него тоже.  
      Но Стив не вернулся ни через год, ни через два. А через три Баки уже не приходил к его дому.  
      — Джим, Джим! Ты не поверишь, кого я встретила сегодня!  
      Цепкие пальцы ущипнули Баки за бок, и тот подпрыгнул, чуть не пролив на себя горячий чай.  
      — Бекка, аккуратней, — Баки встряхнул утренней газетой и положил её на край стола, Бекка же обогнула его и взобралась на стул, усевшись на коленки, прямо напротив брата, руки сложила перед собой, как прилежная ученица за партой. Её широко распахнутые глаза светились, и привычно голубой цвет отливал зелёным, так всегда бывало, когда она слишком возбуждена.  
      — Ну, кого ты видела? — Не стал долго измываться над болтливой сестрой.  
      — Стивена.  
      — Кого?  
      — Стивена Роджерса, балда! Того самого Стивена! Он наконец вернулся, — Бекка облизнула губы, такие же яркие, как у брата, и затараторила. — После интернатской школы Стив поступил в колледж искусств в Вашингтоне на иллюстратора. Ты только представь? Наш Стиви! В Вашингтоне!  
      Бекка совсем по-взрослому помотала головой, и её естественные каштановые кудри скользнули по плечам.  
      — Он спрашивал про тебя. Я сказала, что ты тоже отучился в колледже. Думаю, вам надо встретиться. Я пригласила его на чашечку кофе, но он отказался. Стесняется, всё-таки почти четыре года прошло. И знаешь, он совсем не изменился, и я на каблуках выше него. Кстати, новые, — Реббека вскочила, демонстрируя свои тёмно-бордовые туфли-лодочки на невысоком каблучке. Она как маленький ураган покружилась, а Баки рассеянно проморгался, не поспевая за потоком информации. Сестра уже говорила про свою подругу, которая потрогала ежа, и теперь ей должны сделать целую уйму страшнейших уколов от бешенства. В самом конце она отхлебнула чая из кружки брата и убежала, сказав, что опаздывает в библиотеку.  
      — Стивен. Роджерс. Стив, — только и сказал Баки, пожал плечами и вновь развернул газету, вчитываясь в последние мировые новости, на которых он вынужденно прервался.

 

*******

 

Дом Барнсов от дома Роджерсов находился в пятнадцати минутах неторопливой ходьбы, если не сокращать через дворы. Хотя их разделял всего лишь квартал, Баки ни разу не натыкался случайно на Стива. Они не пересекались друг с другом, прогуливаясь в выходной день, не сталкивались нос к носу в обед или же вечером в забегаловке быстрого питания. Один не провожал другого удивлённым взглядом, ненароком поймав его удаляющийся силуэт сквозь мутное стекло магазина. Их дома словно выросли на разных полюсах, а не на соседних улицах. Они существовали, как параллельные прямые, каждый в своём измерении, и лишь время было едино. Баки много раз думал, что выйди он из дома на двадцать минут раньше или позже, то их миры опять бы не столкнулись. Пройдя не дворами за небольшим кинотеатром, а главными улицами, не отвлекись на голоса, шум драки и собственное чувство ностальгии, которое пеной поднялось из самого нутра, Бакибы не встретился вновь с пронзительным взглядом чистых голубых глаз.  
      Жестяные мусорные баки звонко брякнули и перевернулись, вываливая своё зловонное содержимое, тело между ними упало ничком, неуклюже выставив тощий зад. Здоровяк же навис над ним, намереваясь поднять его за шкирку. У Баки перед глазами заплясали картинки, он видел себя со стороны — юного, дерзкого и самоуверенного, он сжимал тогда кулаки с разбитыми костяшками и перешагивал через дворовую шпану, идя навстречу потрёпанному Стиву. И сейчас он, словно вобрав полную грудь воздуха, вновь нырнул в прошлое, ощущая кожей липкое чувство дежавю. Стив поднялся, его чуть шатало, но он всё равно поднёс кулаки к своему разбитому лицу.  
      — Я только начал, — не успел сказать Роджерс, как Баки грубо развернул его агрессивного и ошалелого оппонента. От грузного мужика разило алкоголем и тухлым нутром. Почти играючи Баки отвесил ему несколько унизительных и болезненных пинков — марать руки не было желания. Мужик завалился, потирая отбитый зад, гундосил ругательства, пытаясь подняться, но резвости мешал его толстый живот.  
      Глаза Стива были холодными, безумно яркими на бледном лице и неприветливыми. Он возбуждённо дышал, видимо, не отойдя ещё от драки.  
      — Баки? — теперь он смотрел более трезво и удивлённо. С любопытством. Вытер кровь с губы манжетой плаща, а тот отмер, вздрогнул от этого позабытого "Баки".  
      — Я, Баки, — он улыбнулся и гордо поднял подбородок. Военная фуражка на нём была лихо задрана на затылок, форма была перетянута кожаным ремнём на тонкой талии, подчёркивая стройную фигуру, носы новых ботинок сияли перламутром. Баки был неприлично привлекателен и обаятелен. — Сто седьмой пехотный.  
      — Ты, ты пошёл в армию?!  
      Стив рассматривал его, как ребёнок рождественскую ёлку, только не дотрагивался проверить, настоящая ли, остерегаясь уколоться.  
      — А меня не берут, я столько уже комиссий обошёл, и везде одно — не годен, — выпалил он с досадой, сминая в руке бланк с очередным отказом.  
      — Да куда тебе! — Баки положил руку на его худое плечо и сжал. Потянул на себя, дружески приобнял, выводя из закоулка. Они говорили свободно, словно им вновь по пятнадцать лет, будто они расстались только вчера, пожелав друг другу спокойной ночи, после вместе проведённого выходного дня. Стив не обиделся. Глупо было обижаться на очевидное. В свои двадцать три он выглядел на семнадцать, хоть сейчас за школьную парту садись. Он совсем не вырос, только лицо осунулось, щёки впали, и острый нос стал выделяться на белокожем лице ещё сильнее, как и глаза. Пережитые в детстве и юности болячки переросли в хронические, Стив так и остался дохляком. Сопляком Стиви.  
      — Ты изменился, — он поднял голову, глядя на Баки снизу вверх. Повисла короткая, но неловкая пауза, мимо сновали безучастные прохожие, середина дня — самый разгар суеты. Им надо бы попрощаться, пожелать хорошей среды, сделав вид, что они обязательно ещё увидятся. Когда-нибудь никогда. Но оба тянули. Теперь они друг для друга были чужаками, случайно зашедшими не на свою территорию, и сохранить нейтралитет вряд ли получится.  
      — Может, выпьем сегодня вечером? — Баки изогнул бровь.  
      — Послезавтра, — кивнул Стив.  
      — Я зайду за тобой.  
      Дорогу к дому Роджерсов Баки мог бы пройти с закрытыми глазами, как и Стив к крыльцу Барнсов.  
      Спустя совсем немного времени после их судьбоносной, как думал он, встречи, Баки часто закрывал глаза, опускал веки, но не засыпал. Ему не мешали тихие, будто испуганные голоса, не отвлекал холод, тошнотворное чувство голода и зудящие от усталости ноги. Ему нравилось испытывать собственную память, детально воспроизводить то, о чём никогда бы не подумал в мирное время. Но постепенно осколки прошлой жизни мутнели, будто кто-то специально по стеклу проводил наждачной бумагой, раз за разом, сцарапывая кристально-прозрачную поверхность.  
      Но пока до войны ещё было время. Целых три дня. И Баки отшучивался на причитания взволнованной матери — когда же ещё бруклинский парень сможет побывать в Европе.  
      Стив всегда был молчуном, и с возрастом эта черта не изменилась. Он рассматривал свои пальцы с коротко отстриженными ногтями, вертел в них стакан с пивом, лишь иногда робко поглядывая на Баки.  
      — Завидую тебе, — решился, сказал, отхлебнул. — Пять попыток и ни черта. Я только и годен — собирать металлолом.  
      — От этого будет больше пользы, чем от твоей астмы, обострившейся в первый же холодный день.  
      Стив взглянул на Баки с недоумением, словно собственным ушам не верил. И Баки хмыкнул. Они сидели за барной стойкой, как закадычные друзья, между которыми было чересчур многое, только и осталось наперебой начать говорить «а помнишь…». Баки помнил про астму Стива, про его ментоловые сигареты, про сколиоз и левое плечо ниже правого. Знал, что он любит яблоки и клубнику, на которую у него аллергия, а ещё на арахис и рыбий белок. Помнил, как впервые испытал настоящую панику и испепеляющее чувство стыда, виной которым был Стив. Со Стивом вообще было много связано неуловимых эмоций, которые Баки ощутил именно с ним. На удивление, в чём-то пассивный Роджерс пробудил в нём любопытство, тягу к новому, желание доводить всё до конца и даже чувство справедливости. Сами того не зная, они были друг у друга первыми во многом. И теперь у Баки в голове хранился целый ящик, набитый воспоминаниями о Стиве Роджерсе. Все они были живые, осязаемые, будто свежие. И были они как острые рыболовные крючки, проткнувшие кожу. И Баки был пойман. Сам того не осознавая, он оказался безнадёжно эмоционально привязан.  
      — Ты совсем не изменился, сопляк, — Баки причмокнул языком, хотел улыбнуться, но не вышло, капризные губы скривились. — По-прежнему ничего не боишься.  
      Баки хотелось глубоко вдохнуть и выдохнуть всё, о чём он думал и думает, всё, от чего бежал и чего боялся. Все сомнения и страхи, преследующие его сплочённой вереницей. Ведь Стив был прежним. Мальчишкой, который его выслушает, покивает и не осудит. Впитает всю грязь, словно губка. Он не будет недоумённо таращиться и вертеть пальцем у виска, задаваясь глупыми вопросами: «Да что тебе надо, Барнс?», «Чего тебе не хватает?». Ведь у Барнса было всё: ум, красота, работа, хорошая семья, друзья, внимание девушек – только и выбирай себе невесту. У него даже была вера, какая-никакая, но всё же. В списке достижений он везде уже расставил галочки «выполнено». И от этих «выполнено» он трусливо бежал на фронт, надеясь, что зияющая чернотой в земле воронка будет больше, чем пустая и вечно голодная дыра в его груди. Баки не знал, чего он хочет, но был уверен — то, что у него есть, пресно. Ничто не вызывало эмоций, благоговейного трепета, всеобъемлющего возбуждения, страсти, желания прикоснуться к огню. Он с головой нырял в работу, а когда выныривал, видел только серость, испытывал чувство опустошенности, будто внутри всё сожрала ядовитая плесень. Ощущал старческую усталость в свои двадцать четыре года.  
      — А ты по-прежнему бежишь? — Стив прищурился, вычитывая реакцию Баки. И тот только по-рыбьи несколько раз раскрыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь понять, где облажался и когда уже успел сболтнуть лишнего. Или же Стив видит его насквозь? Всегда видел. Война была личным спасением Барнса от самого же себя.  
      Или…  
      Стив такой же. Ему нечего терять, кроме абстрактного мира во всём мире.  
      Нет.  
      Баки встряхнул головой, прогоняя такие мелочные мысли о Роджерсе. Он другой. Он и правда готов броситься грудью на амбразуру ради высшей цели. В отличие от труса Баки.  
      — Да, сейчас я бы с радостью сбежал на танцпол, например, — Баки подмигнул Стиву и допил залпом пиво, тот хотел было повторить за ним, но закашлялся на третьем глотке. — Вон, две красотки скучают, я сейчас.  
      Баки ударил раскрасневшегося Стива по спине несколько раз.  
      — Начнёшь задыхаться — сильнее размахивай руками. Дамочки любят кудахтать над пострадавшим.  
      — Не смешно, — Стив наконец глубоко вдохнул и сморгнул выступившие слёзы.  
      — Зато действенно.  
      Уверенной походкой – чеканя шаг и чуть качая узкими бёдрами, Баки двинулся навстречу девушкам, которые заприметили его ещё издалека.  
      Брюнетку звали Дженнифер. Она была выше своей подружки и симпатичнее. Справедливо. Та, что красивее — для него, а вторая для Стива. Покинув ресторан, они вчетвером отправились на «Ярмарку будущего», реклама которой назойливо попадалась во всех газетах. Стив плёлся чуть позади, вертя головой, демонстративно равнодушный к болтовне Джеймса. А тот красовался, то выбегал вперёд и, идя задом наперёд, что-то рассказывал, бурно жестикулируя, то громко и вызывающе смеялся над неудачной шуткой Дженни. И вечер для Баки однозначно вышел тошнотворным. Он вновь играл, не был собой. Лез из кожи вон, только бы не засматриваться на безучастного Стива. Вторая девчонка показательно морщилась и отказывалась, стоило тому предложить ей попкорна, и Баки хотелось встряхнуть дамочку. Язвительно заметить, что она толстовата и слишком круглолица. Но он сдерживал себя, был само обаяние, и обе девушки смотрели ему в рот, ловя каждое слово.  
      Баки заметил, когда Стив свернул, молча покинув их небольшую компанию. Сбежал. И его вновь терзали противоречивые чувства: обида с одновременным облегчением.  
      — Может, и мы сбежим? — тонкие пальцы Дженни пробежались по золотым пуговицам на его груди, Баки опустил на неё взгляд, та кокетливо отбросила локон с лица.  
      — А как же твоя подруга? — прикусил собственный язык — Дженни флиртовала слишком открыто, чтобы оставались сомнения и беспокойство за её подругу, но Баки какого-то чёрта тормозил. Дженни сощурила карие глаза и без слов сжала тёплую ладонь Баки в своих руках, потянула на себя. Сделав несколько шагов, они скрылись за поворотом и побежали, словно воришки. Каблуки Дженни ритмично отстукивали по старой брусчатке, она смеялась, оборачивалась на Баки, но только ускоряла бег. Людей становилось всё меньше, как и огней. Дженни резко затормозила и развернулась, привстав на мыски, она коротко чмокнула Баки в губы.  
      — С тебя бутылка вина, вояка.  
Дженни оказалась из Небраски. Ей двадцать два, она работает секретаршей, снимает квартирку на окраине и ждёт своего героя с зарплатой чуть выше среднего. До скрежета зубов предсказуемая. Умеет печь пироги и готовить сочную рождественскую индейку. Она прочла Хемингуэя – ей не понравилось, и вообще, она предпочитает кино. Баки слушал нескончаемый поток её болтовни всю дорогу. Молчал. Утрамбовывал в себе взявшееся из ниоткуда раздражение. Ему хотелось просто остановить такси и выйти, а ещё придушить Дженнифер. Сомкнуть руки на шее и сжать горло до хрипа из её красного рта. А после попросить таксиста отвезти его в трущобы Орчард-Стрит. Там он обязательно снимет за пару баксов иммигранта, может, из Дании, а может, из Румынии. Припечатает его к стене, залезет двумя руками в штаны и сомнёт его вялый член. Потрётся о его жёсткое бедро своим, пока постыдно не спустит в бельё.  
      Вот только ни черта он такого не сделает. И никогда не делал. Только думал, фантазировал и ненавидел себя за эти мысли.  
      Они ввалились в коридор. Сатиновая юбка Дженни шуршала, и этот материал холодил ладони Баки. Они не потрудились даже зажечь свет, Баки был слишком настойчив, а Дженни только пискнула, когда он прижал её к стене и навалился, игнорируя совсем не игривое сопротивление. Они стукнулись носками обуви, лбами. Дженни видела шальные глаза Баки, он явно не был настроен на задушевный разговор, а после долгую и томительную прелюдию.  
      — Тише, тише, — она попыталась извернуться и уйти от настырных ласк, грубых и неразборчивых, но Баки властно сжал её запястья одной своей рукой, задрал над головой. Это испугало, это было больно и унизительно. Его широкая ладонь по-свойски смяла её грудь, Дженни взвизгнула и лягнула его ногой по коленке. — Прекрати!  
      Он отпустил. Она кулаками ударила несколько раз его в грудь, а когда он неожиданно послушно отступил на полшага, начала судорожно разглаживать свою юбку.  
      — Проваливай, больной ублюдок, — зашипела она, зло поглядывая на поникшего Баки. Её дыхание было всё ещё шумным и поверхностным, его — испуганным, неслышным.  
      — У меня уже завтра по расписанию война, дура, — ответил хрипло Баки. И ему страшно захотелось дотронуться, да хотя бы до неё, до малознакомой Дженни, прикоснуться к человеческому теплу, вдохнуть его запах, обнять и ничего не делать, просто стоять и раскачиваться из стороны в сторону. Баки протянул к ней руку, но получил лишь хлёсткий удар.  
      — Уходи. Вон из моей квартиры.  
      Баки помнил, что с левой стороны находится дверь, развернулся и поднял с пола купленную бутылку вина, прижал её к животу.  
      — Дура, — не обернувшись, ещё раз повторил у самого выхода.  
      На улице тянуло гарью — кто-то жёг мусор, и сладковатый дым поднимался тонкой струйкой в ночное небо, словно сигнал SOS. Баки откупорил бутылку, сделал несколько приторных глотков и пошёл на дым в сторону дома. В голове было бесполезно пусто, но ноги на автопилоте несли в нужном направлении. Нет, не пусто, с очередным глотком он стал противен сам себе. Баки сплюнул на асфальт, но горечь всё равно осталась на языке. Мимо прошла парочка: девушка, такая же, как и Дженни, парень в форме — вылитый он. И Баки показалось, что они смерили его брезгливым взглядом. Будто знали, что он, Джеймс Барнс, с гнильцой.  
      Ну и пусть так. Баки почти допил бутылку и бросился под колёса такси. Горячая резина взвизгнула по асфальту, и водитель испуганно вылупился в лобовое стекло, покрутил пальцем у виска, а Баки лишь широко ему улыбнулся и отдал честь. Неуклюже завалился в салон и, назвав адрес Роджерса, закрыл глаза.  
      Плевать. Он нагрянет к Стиву Роджерсу среди ночи. Тот, скорее всего, уже спит, отчего дверь он откроет сонным и тёплым. Баки представил, как обнимет его, уткнётся носом в шею, вдохнёт его запах без примесей парфюма, и Стив неуверенно в ответ положит свои ладони ему на спину. Позволит прижать к себе… да даже если не позволит, Баки всё равно это сделает. А потом поцелует. Возьмётся за его острый подбородок, приподнимет вверх и сомнёт его жёсткие сухие губы своими. Только от одной мысли у Баки сжались внутренности, вдоль позвоночника прошёлся приятный холодок, а в животе, наоборот, запекло, ладони вспотели. И откуда в нём это? Желание. Невыносимое, нестерпимое и нездоровое. Тихо спящее на самом дне и внезапно потревоженное вновь появившимся в его жизни Стивом. Он безумно хотел его. Нет, не так, как безликих мужчин в злачных местах Орчард-Стрит. Со Стивом хотелось заниматься любовью. Изучать его, трогать… везде трогать и там же целовать. И это было странно. Баки был уверен — Стив совершенно несексуален. Даже как мужчина. В нём нет грации и силы. Его тело угловатое, как у подростка. Бледные небольшие ягодицы, впалая безволосая грудь, и сквозь тонкую кожу просвечивают хрупкие дуги рёбер. Он быстро мёрзнет и покрывается мурашками, но Баки хочется его согреть, хочется навалиться на него, ощутив под собой тщедушное тело. Он будет целовать его лицо, не симпатичное, но такое обаятельное, стоит Стиву улыбнуться, будет касаться губами всё ещё кукольных ресниц. Баки раздвинет коленом его ноги, и они откровенно поластятся друг о друга — членом о член, их дыхание перемешается, как и слюна после долгих поцелуев. Стив будет смущаться, но Баки ему поможет. Уговорит закрыть глаза, попросит представить — что угодно, кого угодно, и возьмёт глубоко в рот.  
      Безумство.  
      Баки почти застонал.  
      Нет, Стив будет его ненавидеть. Его глаза нальются яростью, он сомкнёт челюсти, не впуская в себя язык Баки. И Баки будет умолять его, но тот ничего не скажет. Позволит взять себя против воли, бездумно, бездушно, по-звериному. И Баки возьмёт. Ещё как возьмёт. Будет вдавливать его в кровать, пока ножки безжалостно не исцарапают деревянный пол. Будет иметь Стива, поставив на четвереньки, заставит выгнуться, потянув за короткие светлые волосы на затылке. Будет оглаживать худой бок, сжимать совершенно неженственные ягодицы, оттягивать их в стороны и трахать, трахать, трахать. Любить? Пока с горящих губ не сорвётся его имя и тот в ответ не выстонет его.  
      Джеймс доехал, словно в бреду. Болезненное возбуждение пьянило хлеще вина. Голова кружилась, язык прилип к сухому нёбу. Ватные ноги не слушались, и в штанах неприятно тянуло, было мокро и липко. Баки остановился у самых дверей Стива. Отдышался, расстёгивая у горла удушливые первые две пуговицы. Он всё ещё был готов. Он всё ещё хотел.  
      — Баки? — Стив не был сонным и тёплым.  
      — Стив.  
      — Баки?  
      — Стив.  
      Это могло бы протянуться до самого утра, Баки показалось, что его ноги вплавились в старые половицы, и он не может сделать и шагу, но прогадал. Стив молча потянул его за ремень внутрь дома и закрыл дверь. Баки вдохнул знакомый запах – тут ничего не изменилось. Казалась, из спальни сейчас выйдет Сара, и будет она совсем юной.  
      Баки неуклюже стянул с себя ботинки: пара шагов по холодному и скрипучему полу, ещё несколько по колючему ковровому ворсу, и вот он у продавленного дивана. Стив взобрался на него с ногами, потянулся к покосившейся тусклой лампе на тумбе и погасил единственный свет в доме. Теперь гостиную освещал лишь жёлтый фонарь за незашторенным окном. Баки молчал, смотрел на Стива, разглядывал его чистую бледную кожу на лице, которая будто светилась в полумраке. Он мог бы податься вперёд, мог зажать дохляка Стива. Исцеловать его всего, грубо перевернуть, вдавить лицом в подушку, разодрать на нём одежду. Он мог бы сделать с ним что угодно. Но Баки всего лишь опустился на пол и верным псом разместился у дивана. Закрыл глаза, лбом упёрся в пыльную обивку, судорожно, но осторожно выдохнул, когда почувствовал лёгкие прикосновения к своим волосам.  
      Он не знал, спал ли. Но когда Баки всё же осмелился поднять голову, его встретили утренние сумерки. Стив опустил голову и взглянул на него покрасневшими глазами, убрал тёплую руку с его головы, и Баки почти застонал. Пальцы Стива в его волосах были столь нежными, что до скрежета зубов не хотелось терять этого чувства.  
      — Я… — Баки выпрямился, потёр ладонями лицо, оно будто онемело. — Извини, что вломился среди ночи. Пьяный.  
      — Ерунда, — Стив хмыкнул. — У меня всё равно бессонница.  
      — Ну, тогда я пойду, — Баки поднялся, осмотрел себя — форма измята. Стив следом встал с дивана, молча проводил до двери, молча дождался, когда он обуется. Происходящее походило на сюрреализм, абсурдное немое кино. Наверно, кэрролловская Алиса чувствовала себя точно так же после бесконечного падения в нору.  
      — Стив, — Баки развернулся на пороге, выдержал паузу, прогоняя наваждение. Он знал, как вернуться в ускользающую реальность. — Уже сегодня я отбываю в Лондон.  
      Но он не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало настолько серьёзно.  
      — Сегодня! — глаза Стива расширились, он рванулся вперёд, но будто встретил невидимое препятствие – замер. — Почему ты мне раньше не сказал? Откуда? Во сколько?  
      Он переминался на месте, закусывал между вопросами нижнюю губу докрасна и заламывал себе же хрупкие пальцы — Баки не мог на них смотреть — узкие руки художника. Он подошёл, сам сжал его ладони в своих, навис сверху знаком вопроса.  
      — Неважно. Не хочу, чтобы ты меня провожал, — Баки нагнулся ещё больше, упёрся своим лбом в лоб Стива. Тот судорожно сглотнул.  
      — Пожалуйста.  
      — Не надо.  
      И не было в этом отказе неприятия, скорее наоборот — горькая тоска расставания, которую не хотелось переживать вновь и вновь.  
      — Хорошо, — Стив кивнул. — Не выиграй там без меня войну.  
      Он хотел улыбнуться, но уголки припухших губ лишь еле заметно дрогнули, зато Баки не скупился. Сбежав со ступенек, он обернулся и помахал рукой. Впервые за долгое время его улыбка была неожиданно настоящей.

 

*******

 

Баки судорожно разгладил обожженный клочок письма, оставляя на нём следы от грязных дрожащих пальцев. О чём писал Стив в начале, теперь он мог только догадываться. Первая часть разорвана и сожжена, рассеяна чёрной пылью по ветру. И почему он не прочёл его раньше! Почему так глупо хранил под сердцем в кармане распечатанное, но не прочитанное письмо. Прижал его к груди, различая сквозь стоны раненых приближающиеся лающие голоса нацистов. Их окружили. Смертельное кольцо сомкнулось. И это конец. Бесславный, пропитанный страхом, кровью и дерьмом, чужими молитвами на разных языках. Но Баки молчал, сжимал челюсти и глупо гладил измятый клочок бумаги, пытаясь запомнить каждое слово, будто это заклинание, которое может всё исправить. Но поздно.  
      На виски давил взбесившийся пульс, ладонь жгло от соприкосновения с пустым карабином. Зажмурился — липкий страх безнадёжно окутывал, но Баки всё равно резко поднялся на ноги, зная, что столкнётся лицом к лицу…  
  
_Не время в этом сознаваться. Но. Хотелось ли мне с тобой дружить? Вряд ли. Я хотел привязать тебя. Стать для тебя особенным среди тех… всяких. И мне удавалось — ты приходил ко мне. Возвращался, а я думал, что если поцелую тебя, то точно проиграю девчонке. Поэтому я делал то, другое. И это было так по-детски эгоистично. Но и отчаянно влюблённо.  
      Не знаю, зачем пишу тебе это всё. Ведь мы выросли. А взрослые мужчины не говорят о таких вещах. Но. Хочется ли мне дружить с тобой, Баки? Вряд ли. Я хочу привязать тебя. Стать для тебя особенным среди тех… любых. Ты только приходи. Возвращайся, как и всегда.  
Твой не друг, Стив._  
  
      На уши давил звон, и в него втискивался лишь звук собственного болезненного короткого дыхания. Лицо Баки, как и письмо, засыпало сырыми комьями земли, вместе с пятнами крови они пачкали выцарапанные на бумаге слова, которые плясали перед глазами, из последних сил держа на периферии меркнувшего сознания.  
_— Твой не друг, Баки._  
      Больше не было страха. Гул стих.


End file.
